Fatal Attraction
by BrightEyes234
Summary: While he was thirsting for her blood, she was thirsting for his venom. They wanted to suck the life right out of each other, but couldn't because they were in love. Bella & Edward story. Bella's Point of View.
1. Chapter 1

**Second story attempt....first one failed. Ha. =) **

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer....except Damon.**

Chapter 1

**Dance With the Devil – Breaking Benjamin**

_Here I stand, helpless and left for dead_

_Close your eyes, so many days go by  
Easy to find what's wrong  
Harder to find what's right_

_I believe in you  
I can show you that I can see right through  
All your empty lies, I won't stay long  
In this world so wrong_

_Say goodbye,  
As we dance with the devil tonight  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye  
As we dance with the devil tonight_

_Trembling, crawling across my skin  
Feeding your cold, dead eyes  
Stealing the life of mine_

_I believe in you  
I can show you that I can see right through  
All your empty lies, I won't last long  
In this world so wrong_

_Say goodbye,  
As we dance with the devil tonight  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye  
As we dance with the devil tonight_

_Hold on  
Hold on_

_Say goodbye,  
As we dance with the devil tonight  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye  
As we dance with the devil tonight_

_Hold on  
Hold on _

Enervated and parched.

Impatient and resented.

A savage.

I can expect millions of names such as those when I get out of this cage, this hell. _They_ said it wouldn't take this long to let me be free once again. _They _said I was a danger to everyone on Earth. Human, vampire, werewolf, shape-shifter, and the one unknown figure. I was that one pathetic unknown figure and I've been locked up for years because of it. These people that locked me up called themselves "Supernaturalists", but they're just like me.

Monstrosities.

"Guest #3541. Isabella Swan. If you will follow me to your room, you will be able to get ready in time for Damon's Ball.", a guard said as he opened up the cage.

"Guest? More like prisoner", I muttered, getting off the floor. I trudged over to the guard and held out my handcuffed hands, letting him free me from them.

"I will escort you to your room now. Follow me.", he voiced, grabbing my arm and pulling me down to hall. He then opened the door to a beautiful room that was well furnished and lit up. The guard pushed me in, causing me to fall to the ground with my hair flying into my face.

"Your dress and shoes are right there on the bed. I expect you to be done dressing when Damon gets here in an hour.", he indicated, while going out of the room and shutting the door.

Slowly, I picked myself off the floor and headed towards to the bed. I looked down at the elegant, blue dress that lay there, then picked it up. I slowly stripped myself of everything but my bra and underwear, then leisurely placed the dress over my body. After smoothing it out and putting on the silver high heels, I advanced toward the mirror.

Looking at myself right now, I really don't recognize any features of my own body. My chest was bigger than the last time I examined myself in front of a mirror. My hair was shorter and had less of a color to it. Everything about me was new, except one thing. My eyes. They were still the same lifeless color of brown.

I eyed the room around me some more and found a brush on the nightstand. I picked it up and ran it through my knotted hair a couple of times. The door opened while I was doing my fifth brush. I turned around to find Damon with a little vicious smirk on his face. He motioned for me to go to him, so I did as I was told.

"Now, now, Isabella. You look positively lovely in that shade of blue.", he explained, looking up and down my body with lust in his eyes as he continued, "We are going to a ball. There are some very important people here so I assume you use your manners. Do not speak unless spoken to, stay with me all the time, try not to fall, and at the end of the ball, you and I are going to have a little chat. Are we clear in everything?"

I just reply with a "yes" and as he hold out his arm, I take it.

"Good.......Oh and you will get your nutrients soon so you don't die of thirst. Wouldn't want that to happen now would we?"

"No..Of course not, Damon."

We walked to two big white doors at the end of a hallway which I presume lead into the ballroom, and they open. I can see more and more people and clearly hear them whisper among themselves. They obviously think that I can not hear them.

"Well, will you look at that her? My, my, what a stunning woman to help Damon run the company."

"Look at that, Clarice. Isn't he so handsome? That _demon _on his arm is so lucky he hasn't just killed her yet."

As their whispering and my ignoring them went on, I went person to person with Damon, until I smelled something....so delicious...so divine. I stopped walking, causing Damon to stumble a bit.

He turned around and whispered in my ear, "Smell something tempting I take it? Look around a bit while we dance to the music and I'm sure you'll find what you are looking for."

I placed one hand in his and the other on his shoulder as one of his went to my waist. As we danced to "_I Finally Found Someone_" by Barbra Streisand and Bryan Adams, I did actually take Damon's advice and look around for the mouthwatering vampire I smelled. I scanned the swaying crowd and the tables until eventually I found them. They were pale, and had dark circles under their eyes, but were astonishingly beautiful. They were chatting among themselves with a glass of red liquid which I assumed was blood. The one that looked the most beautiful was a bronze haired man, talking to a woman with spiky brown hair. The bronze haired man turned his head in my direction and looked me straight in the eye.

I looked away from his eyes and to his neck, where I could see the greenish-blueish vein that I desired so badly.

I finally looked away after licking my lips a couple of time, wishing that I could just have a few drops of it. He smelled even more amazing than the others. The song had stopped and I stepped away from Damon, not gazing into his eyes.

"Who are they? Please, you must tell me.", I asked hopefully, silently praying that he would tell me.

"I told you, Isabella, do not speak unless spoken to," he continued, "but I will forgive you for now. Just don't do it again"

"Yes, sir. But please, I must know who they are."

"They, my darling, are the Cullens. The people I have business to with."

**Please review,**

**If you don't, then oh well, thanks anyway....to actually taking the time to click on this story.**

**----J**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to**:**Vi0lentSerenity, animafreacc, ****XDchan, and ****twilight-fan01.**

**Damon, the room, Bella's dress and shoes are all on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer....except Damon. **

_Previously_

_I finally looked away after licking my lips a couple of time, wishing that I could just have a few drops of it. He smelled even more amazing than the others. The song had stopped and I stepped away from Damon, not gazing into his eyes._

_"Who are they? Please, you must tell me.", I asked hopefully, silently praying that he would tell me._

_"I told you, Isabella, do not speak unless spoken to," he continued, "but I will forgive you for now. Just don't do it again"_

_"Yes, sir. But please, I must know who they are."_

_"They, my darling, are the Cullens. The people I have business to with."_

Chapter 2

**Turn Around, Look at Me – The Vogues**

_There is someone walking behind you,  
Turn around, look at me.  
There is someone watching your footsteps,  
Turn around, look at me _

_There is someone who really needs you,  
Here's my heart in my hand.  
Turn around, (turn around), look at me, (look at me,)  
Understand,understand, _

_That there's someone who'll stand beside you.  
Turn around, look at me.  
And there's someone who'll love and guide you.  
Turn around, look at me. _

_I've waited, but I'll wait forever for you to come to me.  
Look at someone (look at someone)  
Who really loves you, yeah, really loves you.  
Turn around, look at me. _

After Damon told me who those vampire were, I couldn't help but to watch them. They probably knew I was watching them, but I could care less. They just look so....delectable. Especially the bronze haired one. I wanted so badly for him to turn around and actually look at me so I can see his perfect topaz eyes.

Right now, Damon was talking to a woman by the name of Sophia while I was staring at the bronze headed vampire.

"Isabella! Listen to me while I am talking to you. Greet Sophia now.", Damon scolded me as I turned my head to Sophia.

"I apologize. Hello, I'm Isabella Swan." , I said to Sophia with a tiny smile.

She just nodded her head, glaring at me. I turned my head back to the Cullens and found the small, spiky haired female looking at me with a smile on her face.

_**Two hours later.....**_

My feet were killing me in these high heels. I would have tripped about 40 times if it wasn't for me holding onto Damon the entire time. We were standing here at the big, white doors again, saying goodbye to guests as they left. Each male looked at me with lust while the females glared at me with pure hatred and jealousy. If they really want Damon that much, they can have him.

When I thought we were done seeing people off, I turned to go back to the room the guard left me in. I was walking there when someone from behind gripped onto my arm and yanked me back, causing me to fall. I looked up through my hair to find Damon standing over me. He held out a hand for me to take. I took it and got up off the floor to glare at him.

"What the hell was that for Damon? I thought we were done here. Because if we are, then I'm leaving now.", I snapped at him.

"Isabella, we aren't done here. You thought wrong. And also, you can't leave just yet.", he continued, "There are some people I want you to meet. Come with me" With that, he turned and started walking down a hallway. I followed and was led to a brown door. Damon put his hand on the knob, started twisting it but stopped. He turned back to me.

"Please, try to control yourself. I know they smell good, but not _that _good.", he said, shaking his head and laughing while I was confused. He just opened the door and that same damn smell hit my nose. The Cullens were the people he had business with, and I was probably correct that his business had something to do with _me._

I stepped through the doorway, only for the smell to get even stronger. I gripped tightly at the door knob to make myself stop from just going up to one of them and loosing all control. Damon was about to walk away to greet the Cullens when I wrapped my hand around his forearm.

"Damon, I....I can't do this. I can't go in there.", I pleaded, looking at him so I wouldn't have to see the curious faces of the Cullens.

"Isabella.....I told you. I have business with them. You have to join us. Just try not to breathe so much.", he replied, ripping his arm out of my grasp and going up to a blond male who looked like the leader.

I walked forward, stopping at a woman with blond hair who was far beyond any beauty I have ever seen.

I smiled, "Hello, I'm Isabella. It is nice...to meet you." I held out my hand for her to take, but she didn't take it after a while so I let it drop to my side.

"Rosalie, and it is nice to meet you too, I suppose.", she replied. As I began to walk away, she said, "I like your dress by the way." I blushed and nodded a thanks to her.

I began greeting the rest of the Cullens while trying not to lose control and kill them all. The blond male leader was Carlisle, the mahogany haired female was his wife Esme, the big, dark haired male was Emmet, who was Rosalie's husband, and , the other blond male who was always the calm was Jasper while his wife was Alice.

Lastly, I met Edward, the beyond gorgeous male, who didn't have a wife or a mate. After I greeted everyone, I stiffly sat in the chair provided for me. I gripped onto the arm rests and looked at Edward. I saw he was doing the same thing. He must have trouble around blood. My breathing started getting heavier when I saw Damon have a glass of venom for me. He handed it to me and I eagerly started drinking it while the Cullens were all looking at me like I was demented. I set down the glass on a table beside me, savoring the after taste.

Damon started speaking, "Carlisle, thank you and your family for coming to do business with me. Now, I suspect you know what this is about?"

"Yes, I do. But please, just go over it one more time for my family to hear. They have no idea yet. Not even Edward. I've been blocking him.", Carlisle responded, chuckling lightly.

"Okay, then. Isabella, you might want to pay attention too," he said to me, looking quite serious and I was started to get scared, "Isabella is going to be living with you the next year or so. I will provide her with everything she needs to live. You are to see how long she can exactly stay in the same house with the creatures she is meant to hunt."


	3. Chapter 3

**Just so y'all are aware.....in this story Bella is NOT some kind of freak werewolf or shape-shifter that likes to eat vampires.**

**Disclaimer:All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.....except Damon.**

_Previously_

_Damon started speaking, "Carlisle, thank you and your family for coming to do business with me. Now, I suspect you know what this is about?"_

_"Yes, I do. But please, just go over it one more time for my family to hear. They have no idea yet. Not even Edward. I've been blocking him.", Carlisle responded, chuckling lightly._

_"Okay, then. Isabella, you might want to pay attention too," he said to me, looking quite serious and I was started to get scared, "Isabella is going to be living with you the next year or so. I will provide her with everything she needs to live. You are to see how long she can exactly stay in the same house with the creatures she is meant to hunt."_

Chapter 3

**I'm So Sick – Flyleaf**

_I will break into your thoughts  
With what's written on my heart  
I will break, break_

_I'm so sick,  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss,  
Selfishness  
I'm so sick  
I'm so sick_

_If you want more of this  
We can push out, sell out, die out  
So you'll shut up  
And stay sleeping  
With my screaming in your itching ears_

_I'm so sick,  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss,  
Selfishness  
I'm so sick  
I'm so sick_

_Hear it, I'm screaming it  
You're heeding to it now_

_Hear it! I'm screaming it!  
You tremble at this sound_

_You sink into my clothes  
And this invasion  
Makes me feel  
Worthless, hopeless, sick_

_I'm so sick,  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss,  
Selfishness  
I'm so sick  
I'm so sick_

_I'm so sick  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss, selfishness  
I'm so  
I'm so sick  
I'm so  
I'm so sick _

Stunned. Thrilled. Enraged. Those are just a few words to what I was feeling right now. I was going to be _living_ with the Cullens? For the next _year_? Or even more than that. I just sat there for a while with my eyes on the floor, bulging out. I finally looked up to see everybody staring at me.

Hesitant, I turned to Damon slightly.

"Does....this mean that...I don't have to stay in a cage anymore? I don't _have_ to be like a dog in a cage?!", I asked, excited to certainly be leaving this place.

Before Damon could say anything, Edward cut in, "You keep her _locked up _in a _cage_?!" When I looked at Edward, he was glaring at Damon. We just met, and yet he still seemed to be protective of me. Blushing, I ducked my head, letting the excitement leave and the anger take over. Everyone seemed to ignore Edward, even though I was curious why the hell he would care about me.

"Damon, how could you be so stupid?! You know what I could do to them. It is too dangerous....I'm too dangerous.", I almost yelled at him.

"Isabella, calm down now. Carlisle wants to be a part of this as much as I do. You would be doing all of us a great favor. He would be able to study you, find out exactly what you are. Wouldn't you like that?", he responded as if he was calm about everything.

"Of course I would, but I could, you know, _kill_ them!"

"Enough. Go back to your room, get changed, and be ready when I come get you in a hour or so."

I was fed up with him and his shit, so I actually did get up and go to my room. As I left, Damon was discussing how I was going to be picked up outside. Walking down the hallway, I finally found my room after what seemed like forever. I went into the room and got dressed in whatever they put on the bed.

_**20 Minutes Later...**_

While dressing, I came up with a plan. Damon is probably busy at the moment, the Cullens are most likely waiting in me in their car, and the guards are probably tending to the other prisoners. No one would be aware if I ran away. I could just go through the back door because every building has a back door....right? I just had to hope I pick the correct door.

I went into the hallway, decided to go right, and sprinted that direction. I ran and ran and ran some more until I reached a massive black door with light coming in through the cracks. I pushed open the doors only to see a big field with a bunch of guards who, of course, were now looking at me.

Gulping, I muttered a string of profanities, turned around and ran right back through the doors. I was dashing hallway to hallway, door to door, just trying to find a way out, when finally I came to a door I haven't seen before.

Cautiously, I jogged up to it, panting lightly. I put my hand on the golden doorknob. I started to turn it and push forward. All of a sudden, something pierces into my back and starts sending damn electric bolts through my entire body. My eyes bulge, my mouth becomes slack, and my whole body just goes limp. The electric currents slowly stop going through my body as I fall to floor.

"Long time no see, Bella. Remember me?", a female voice said.

I only had one thought when I slipped into unconsciousness.

_Tanya is back...._

**Please review,**

**If you don't, thanks anyways for clicking on this story.**

**---J  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**The _Bold Italics _are the images going through Bella's head.**

**Disclaimer:All characters and Twilight itself belong to Stephenie Meyer......but Damon is mine.**

_Previously_

_Cautiously, I jogged up to it, panting lightly. I put my hand on the golden doorknob. I started to turn it and push forward. All of a sudden, something pierces into my back and starts sending damn electric bolts through my entire body. My eyes bulge, my mouth becomes slack, and my whole body just goes limp. The electric currents slowly stop going through my body as I fall to floor._

_"Long time no see, Bella. Remember me?", a female voice said._

_I only had one thought when I slipped into unconsciousness._

_Tanya is back...._

Chapter 4

**Animal I have Become – Three Days Grace**

_I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal, this animal)_

_I can't escape myself  
(I can't escape myself)  
So many times I've lied  
(So many times I've lied)  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal_

_Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell_

_This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal I have become) _

Little bits and pieces of horrid images were going through my mind. They seemed familiar but they couldn't be real.

_**I was chained to a giant rock in the shape of a spike. **_

Violently, I struggled to open my eyes and rid myself of these nightmarish illusions.

_**I could only see my father, Charlie, and my mother, Renee. My vision was cloudy, and my eyelids were heavy. Not soon enough, my eyes closed.**_

I wished I could just wake up and forget these hallucinations. That's what they are. They have to be, because my parents are...dead.

_**I say not soon enough because the last thing I saw was Charlie, swinging his arm to hit me across the face with a smiling Renee behind him.**_

My eyes shot open as soon as the ones in my nightmare closed. My parents...they would never do that to me. To anyone.

All I could was darkness. I smelled vampire all across the room. I was shivering from the coldness, and trying to find out where I was. I placed my hands on the freezing floor and lifted myself up slowly. My back was aching from the object that went into my back and sent electric bolts through my body.

I looked around the pitch black room. I then tried to move forward, but couldn't. I bent down and placed my hands on my ankles.

Shackles. There are shackles on my ankles. Just fucking perfect.

Then I remembered. Tanya. My ex-best friend was here somewhere and it must be her I smelled everywhere. My best guess as to why she attacked me is because I killed Vasilii, her boyfriend, last year. It wasn't my fault though. He was a vampire too, and tempting. He liked to mess around with my weakness for the venom.

I shook around the shackles for a while until I got too frustrated and stopped. I stood back up, rubbing my arms to try and create warmth.

Suddenly, a door opened right in front of me, revealing enough light to blind me temporarily. I could hear someone shut the door and then the clicking of high heels.

I slowly opened my eyes to see Tanya near a switch which turned on all the lights. This place I was in just looked like a big, solid room. Gray cement floor, red brick walls, silver metal roof.

"Hello there, Bella. What a pleasant surprise to find you were awake finally. If you weren't awake, I would have had to come in here with a bucket of water.", Tanya said, coming closer to me with a smirk on her face.

Nothing had changed about her. Same strawberry blonde hair, same curves that would make any male want her, and that same bitchy attitude. I never knew why I was friends with her. Most likely because she was the only one willing to actually _be _my friend.

"Yeah, well. Here I am. Awake. Uh, what do you want?", I responded, slightly annoyed.

She didn't reply back. All she did was put her arm to her mouth, bit down, and pulled out a chunk of her own skin.

I could smell clearly the sweet scent of her venom when she did that.

"Tanya, please. Do you _want _me to suck your life right out of you?", I groaned, terrified as to what was going to happen in a matter of minutes. I was terrified for her because I would kill her more than she already is dead. I was also terrified for myself. I didn't want to become a monster more than I already was.

"Bella. Just do it. You know you want to! Your eyes say it all for you. They have green flecks in them whenever you want venom. Right now, your eyes have green in them!", she screamed at me, holding out her arm.

I tried to hold my breathe. I put my hand in front of my mouth and nose. I tried everything to not kill her until I completely just lost control.

I fell to the floor in agony as my teeth began to sharpen and get sharper. I screamed and screamed. My mouth was getting like a shark's mouth. Big, sharp teeth, and deadly. My nails started to get longer, stronger, and sharper. They grew and grew and grew until they were like knives.

I got up off the floor and looked Tanya right in the eye. I could see everything inside her eyes. The happiness and relief to be leaving this world, the agony she has been through to live without Vasilii, and the fear of getting killed by me.

Swiftly, I darted up to her, ripping the shackles right out of the cement and dragging them along with me. I grabbed her bitten arm.

"I'm sorry. Goodbye.", were the last words I whispered to her before I put her arm to my mouth and began to suck out her life force.

**Please review,**

**If you don't, then that's perfectly fine with me, thanks anyways for clicking on the story.**

**Also, for those who want to know, Bella is NOT part shark.**

**And, sorry to anybody who actually like Tanya and detested that she be killed and eaten by Bella.**

**---J**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:All characters-except Damon-and the Twilight Saga itself belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

_Previously_

_I got up off the floor and looked Tanya right in the eye. I could see everything inside her eyes. The happiness and relief to be leaving this world, the agony she has been through to live without Vasilii, and the fear of getting killed by me._

_Swiftly, I darted up to her, ripping the shackles right out of the cement and dragging them along with me. I grabbed her bitten arm._

_"I'm sorry. Goodbye.", were the last words I whispered to her before I put her arm to my mouth and began to suck out her life force._

Chapter 5

**Untouched – The Veronicas**

_I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah  
lalalalalalalala_

_lalalalalalalala  
I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want  
Don't stop  
Give me give me give me what you got got  
Cause I can't wait wait wait any more more more more  
Don't even talk about the consequence  
Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me  
And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think think  
Cause you're the only one who's on my mind  
I'll never ever let you leave me  
I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye (bye bye bye)_

_I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you_

_Untouched  
And I need you so much_

_See you, breathe you, I want to be you  
Alalalala alalalala  
You can take take take take take time time  
To live live the way you gotta gotta live your life  
Give me give me give me all of you you  
Don't be scared  
I'll see you through the loneliness of one more more more  
Don't even think about what's right or wrong, wrong or right  
'Cause in the end it's only you and me and no one else is gonna be around  
To answer all the questions left behind  
And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today  
You've still got me to hold you up up  
And I will never let you down (down)_

_I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you_

_Untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched  
Alalalala alalalala  
Untouched  
Alalalala alalalala_

_I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you_

_I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you_

_Untouched, untouched, untouched__  
_

I was sobbing uncontrollably next to Tanya's dead body, holding her hand. After I was done making her my meal, I fell to the ground and just held her body close to mine. She was the only friend I have ever had, and I lost her just because of what I am.

My eyes were probably brown again, and had red circles around them. My nails had shrunk back to my normal size, as with my teeth. I still had the taste of venom in my mouth. It tasted like pure heaven, but then I remembered what Edward smelled like. His smell compared nothing to Tanya's taste.

I began to feel guilty just thinking that way. I scolded myself for _wanting_ to think like that.

It seemed like forever until I finally stop crying and lied down to sleep. Even though it wasn't very comfortable, I managed to fall asleep.

It seemed only like minutes that I slept before I felt as though I was being picked up by someone. I began to stir in the person's arms and my eyes fluttered open.

My vision was hazy, but I could still make out the angelic figure of Edward Cullen. I could smell him and his delicious scent. I was pretty sure that even without being a vampire, I would still think he smelt wonderful.

He looked down at me while carrying me to the car.

"Bella, go back to sleep. We took care of Tanya's body and we're now heading to Forks, Washington. Damon said to just take you there. Don't worry about anything. Just sleep.", he explained, opening the car door and setting me down.

I was curious as to how he knew Tanya's name. I was positive that I never mentioned her before.

I was going to ask how he knew her, but quickly thought against it when I saw his face. He looked slightly angry and absolutely hungry. His eyes were black. His lips were somewhat pale, but mostly red and pursed. I wasn't quite sure what was more tempting. His venom or his lips.

Edward shut my door after lying me down in the back seat, and ran to his. I sat up as he sat down in the driver's side.

"What kind of car is this?", I asked, trying to make conversation.

"A Volvo.", he replied as the engine started up and we began to pull onto a highway.

I took advantage of being awake and looked out the window. It was cloudy and crowded with enormous buildings.

"Where are we?", I questioned, my eyebrows raising as Edward looked in the rear-view mirror to see me.

"Port Angeles, Washington.", he said.

"Ah....Where is the rest of your family?"

"In Forks. Waiting for us."

"Oh.....Why didn't they come to get me?"

"They wanted to get the house ready for you."

"Okay....How did you know Tanya?"

"What is this? 20 Questions?", he asked, obviously annoyed.

"No, no. Sorry. Just curious.", I said. He didn't reply. After a couple seconds of an awkward silence, I spoke again, "Well, thanks for, you know, getting me out of there. I'm going to go back to sleep now."

Before I could stop myself, I reached over and through the middle of the front seats and kissed his cheek. His grip on the wheel tightened and he tensed up. I muttered a "sorry" and laid back down, terrified that I already ruined our nonexistent friendship.

I was pretty sure I was blushing, but I didn't really care at the moment. My lips had a tingling sensation and I loved every second of it. The first time I ever kissed a guy, that wasn't my father, is with a vampire. I laughed lightly and smiled to myself.

Before I closed my eyes and fell asleep, I could have sworn I saw Edward raise his hand and touch the place on his cheek where I had just kissed him at.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:All characters and the Twilight Saga itself belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Keep in mind that the venom Bella drinks makes her stronger and faster. And she just drank venom, so she is plenty strong and fast. She can also eat human food, but the venom is the thing that is actually keeping her alive. Also, she heals faster because of the venom.  
**

**Bella's clothing, bedroom, and closet (Didn't include it in this chapter, but oh well.) are on my profile for those who feel you just have to see them.....**

**And, once again the _Bold Italics _are Bella's images/nightmares. Whatever you want to call them.**

_Previously_

_Before I could stop myself, I reached over and through the middle of the front seats and kissed his cheek. His grip on the wheel tightened and he tensed up. I muttered a "sorry" and laid back down, terrified that I already ruined our nonexistent friendship._

_I was pretty sure I was blushing, but I didn't really care at the moment. My lips had a tingling sensation and I loved every second of it. The first time I ever kissed a guy, that wasn't my father, is with a vampire. I laughed lightly and smiled to myself._

_Before I closed my eyes and fell asleep, I could have sworn I saw Edward raise his hand and touch the place on his cheek where I had just kissed him at._

Chapter 6

**We've Got A Big Mess On Our Hands – The Academy Is...**

_I've got that lefty curse  
Where everything I do is flipped  
And awkwardly reversed  
You're seldom known and barely missed  
I always put myself  
In destructive situations  
I need oxygen  
To be exposed where no one goes, where no one's been  
When it all comes crashing…_

_Now we've got a big, big  
Mess on our hands tonight. (sing it)  
Now we've got a big, big  
Mess on our hands tonight._

_Somebody get my phone  
So I can throw it in a public  
Pool and watch it float  
And as it slowly sinking down,  
Become a social ghost  
Inside a box, cut at the top  
To let some light shine in  
To remind me what I've done and where I've been  
When it all comes crashing…_

_Now we've got a big, big  
Mess on our hands tonight. (sing it)  
Now we've got a big, big, big, big  
Mess on our hands, on our hands._

_Don't give in, don't give up,  
I'll be gone.  
You don't look innocent enough.  
We're too young to be critics  
We won't miss anything at all  
Don't give in, don't give up  
I don't look innocent with this big big mess on,  
I'll say something else._

_Oh, we've got a big, big mess,  
Oh, we've got a big, big mess,  
A big, big mess,  
Now we've got a big, big mess,  
A big, big mess_

_Now we've got a big, big  
Mess on our hands tonight. (sing it)  
Now we've got a big big  
Mess on our hands tonight.  
Now we've got a big, big, big, big  
Mess on our hands_

_Don't give in, don't give up  
I'll be gone.  
I don't look innocent enough  
We're too young to be cynics  
We won't wish any harm at all  
Don't give in, don't give up  
No one looks innocent with this big big mess on our hands tonight._

_When it all comes crashing._

I was resting peacefully until the nightmares came back.

"_**Bells, why do you refuse to help your own father?" Charlie was crouching in front of me. I was still chained to that giant rock, but there was more light in this strange room so I could see better.**_

These nightmares were similar to the ones I had in the room that Tanya had brought me to.

_**I screamed something in his face and turned my head away from him. I gasped.**_

I didn't want to wake up this time. I wanted to know what I would see.

_**There were hundreds of people in front of me. They were staring at Charlie, anticipating what he would do next. They were all dead. All the people in this room were dead except Charlie and myself. I screamed again, begging for Charlie to let me go as he just shook his head.**_

I woke up, screaming and thrashing around. It seemed so real. Everything seemed real. Charlie, the room, myself, the dead people.

"Bella! Bella, calm down.", an alluring voice said. Arms wrapped around me and held me. I stopped screaming and thrashing seconds later. I opened my eyes to see a very concerned Edward staring at me.

"Bella...what happened? I was in my room and then I just heard you screaming. I came in here and it looked like you were attacking your pillow.", he asked, laughing. His laugh was like music to my ears. I wanted to hear it forever.

I looked around the room I was in. Everything in the room was practically yellow. Yellow chair, yellow sheets, yellow walls, yellow ceiling.

"Where I am?", I asked, looking back at Edward. His eyes were a beautiful gold. His hair was messy, looking like he just ran his hand through it. Thinking of his hands....

I looked down at myself and found his hands on my waist. I could my face get hotter as I blushed like crazy. Edward must have figured out that his hands were still on my waist because he removed them and whispered a "sorry". He moved to the end of the bed while I was in the middle.

"This is your new bedroom. I carried you up here...and thought you looked uncomfortable in those clothes, but it didn't feel right to undress you while you were sleeping.", he started while I was thinking if that meant he would undress me if I was awake, but he quickly added, "Not that I would.....undress you a-at all."

I tried to hide my smile, but I couldn't. That was the first time I ever heard him stutter.

"Alice decorated it. I hope you like it. It's pretty......", he started, but didn't finish. He was looking at the yellow walls.

"Yellow.", I finished for him, smiling and biting my lip. I continued, "But I like it. Where is everyone?"

"After they were finished here, they went hunting. They told me to stay here. Apparently, I have to make sure you stay entertained."

_Entertained...I can think of a few ways....._, I thought to myself. I giggled like a mad school girl and shook the thought from my head. I still hadn't gotten over the fact that I kissed him on the cheek yesterday and he didn't get mad about it.

"What is so funny?", Edward asked, genuinely looking interested.

"Oh...err, n-nothing."

"Hm, whatever you say."

He got up.

"Well your clothes are over there on that chair. Alice picked them out again. I'll let you get changed.", Edward said, pointing to a bright yellow chair in the corner of the room. With that, he walked over the door, opened it, and walked out, closing the door on the way out.

I walked over to the clothes and picked up a yellow bra. Alice must be a physic for something for her to know my favorite color is yellow. I shrugged to myself and put on whatever was there. While I was putting on my pants, I stumbled and fell onto the floor with a loud thump.

"Bella, are you okay?", Edward said in a muffled voice through the door.

"I'm fine!", I yelled back even though I didn't need to. I was just panicking because I didn't want him to come in here and find me in the yellow underwear and bra that Alice had picked out for me.

Once I got off the floor and put on the rest of my clothes, I walked over to the lemon colored door. Before I even put my hand on the knob, Edward opened the door with a heart melting crooked smile.

"Lets go. You're probably hungry.", he said in a voice that only he could have.

We went downstairs and into the kitchen. On the way there, I couldn't help but to admire the perfection of the Cullens' home. It was almost all white, very elegant, and had one of the most amazing objects in the living room.

A Baby Grand Piano.

I'd have to ask whose it was when I wasn't so hungry.

"What would you like?", Edward asked, examining his fridge.

"Edward, sit down. I'll make myself something to eat. You're a vampire. You don't eat and you'll probably burn the food from never cooking.", I replied, laughing. I pushed him out of the way and grabbed the first thing I saw out of the refrigerator, which was already cooked chicken. Someone must have thought of my eating and made it for me. I set it down on the counter and closed the fridge door. I turned to Edward who was sitting at the counter and watching me intently.

"Knife?", I questioned, raising my left eyebrow.

He pointed to a drawer on my left. His inviting black eyes were looking into my dull brown ones. I found it hard to turn away and break his gaze, but I did. I opened the drawer and pulled out a knife.

I went back to the chicken and pulled out a piece. I started to cut the chicken. I could feel Edward's eyes on me as I worked.

Half way through cutting the chicken, I cut my finger. My eyes widened. I heard the movement of a chair being thrown across the room. I dropped the knife on the counter and dodged out of the way before Edward could grab me.

I was on the kitchen floor and Edward was coming after me. He jumped on me and tried to get his mouth on any part of my body so he could suck my body dry of all blood.

I put both hands on his shoulders. I pushed back on his shoulder and flipped him over so I was on top of him. I screamed for him to stop.

Finally, just as I was about to punch him in the face, he calmed down. We were both panting hard. It took a lot of my energy to keep him from killing me.

I forgot I was straddling him and just stared into his eyes with him looking back. I could see something in his eyes, but couldn't quite figure out what it was. I was 100 percent sure I was blushing again. Eventually, my hands moved from his shoulders to his hair. As he lifted his head and I bent my down, I dug my hands into his hair further.

Soon, our lips were almost touching. Just as they touched, I let my eyes close and I began to feel that surprising electric current go through my body. I didn't even care if I did cut my finger anymore. If cutting my finger is all I have to get Edward to kiss me, then so be it.

Shortly after our lips first touched, Edward moved so he was on top of me with his hands on my hips. Our lips were pressing so hard against each other, I would probably have swollen lips.

As we continued to kiss, we didn't even hear the front door open and somebody walk in the kitchen until we heard Emmet say, "Hey, I smell some disgusting chicke-Oh! Wow!"

I pulled away from Edward and pushed him away of me. I was beyond horrified while Emmet was laughing and watching us with his family.

Alice, Esme, and Carlisle were smiling like they knew this was going to happen. Rosalie had a little grin on her face, along with Jasper.

Before anyone could speak, I got off the floor and ran upstairs to my room, leaving the chicken on the counter, the Cullens standing there smiling, and Edward on the floor thinking god knows what.

**Please review,**

**If you don't that fine, thanks anyway.**

**---J**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:All characters and the Twilight Saga itself belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No songs in this story belong to me.**

**Once again, Bella's clothing that Alice picked out of her closet (which is also on there) is on my profile.**

_Previously_

_As we continued to kiss, we didn't even hear the front door open and somebody walk in the kitchen until we heard Emmet say, "Hey, I smell some disgusting chicke-Oh! Wow!"_

_I pulled away from Edward and pushed him away of me. I was beyond horrified while Emmet was laughing and watching us with his family._

_Alice, Esme, and Carlisle were smiling like they knew this was going to happen. Rosalie had a little grin on her face, along with Jasper._

_Before anyone could speak, I got off the floor and ran upstairs to my room, leaving the chicken on the counter, the Cullens standing there smiling, and Edward on the floor thinking god knows what._

Chapter 7

**Saved – The Spill Canvas**

_  
I am unbreakable but it looks like I could sometime soon  
And you are unreachable about as possible as me touching the moon_

_I am unraveling unbearably empty  
and if this ground gives way I just hope that you'll catch me._

_You came and saved me tonight  
Defending all my life  
Whoa, now I'm content with my breath cause I'm alive_

_And this is the epitome of everything you see in the movies  
And this world is a time bomb ticking and I think I can stop it if you help me._

_I am unraveling unbearably empty and if this ground gives way I just hope that you'll catch me._

_You came and saved me tonight  
Defending all my life  
Whoa, now I'm content with my breath cause I'm alive_

_My faith will never rust  
No longer to prone bust  
Oh finally I believe..._

_You came and saved me tonight  
Defending all my life  
Now I'm content with my breath_

_You came and saved me tonight  
Defending all my life  
Now I'm content with my breath  
Cause I'm alive_

_Cause I'm alive...  
_

My first official day with the Cullens and I was already embarrassed. I never wanted to go down there again, but I knew I had to. I'd be here a whole year. Maybe even more.

I sighed as I sat on my bed. I was already on the verge of tears, and I wouldn't be surprised if I were to look in a mirror that I'd have swollen lips and a red face.

I laid down in the middle of my bed. I just let the tears go. My eyes suffused with liquid and they began to fall. The teardrops exited my eyes. They ran down my temples. They soaked my ears and my hair. Tears reminded me of life. You start out at the top and then, somehow, work your way down. Then either you drown or you wish you would drown.

"Knock, knock. Hi, Bella.", I rubbed my eyes and sat up as Alice entered the room. She moved to sit down on the bed with me.

"Alice, what you saw down there, th-that was a one t-time thing. It won't hap-", I tried to explain to her, but she interrupted with, "Don't worry about it. It's forgotten. No one will mention it."

"Thank you, Alice. Thanks for everything. Thanks for saving me. You and your family got me out of Damon's place. If it wasn't for all of you, I'd probably be dead by now."

"No problem. Now, lets go downstairs." She was really enthusiastic. I couldn't help but smile and laugh.

"I can't go down there!"

"I knew you were going to say that, and I agree.", she started with a mischievous grin as she eyed me, "You can go downstairs when you get you showered and once I straighten your hair!"

I groaned and refused, but cracked after about five seconds of her wide-eyed and pouting face. After I showered and got dressed in the new clothing-that are unwrinkled and uncomfortable seeing as it is a night gown not covering enough-Alice had gotten for me out of my gigantic walk-in closet, she made me sit down and she got to work straightening my hair.

As Alice was straightening my hair, she explained all about her family. How everyone was changed, who was first to join and who was last to join their coven, how Alice could see the future, how Jasper could control emotions, and how Edward could read minds.

"So, Edward can read everyone's mind?", I asked Alice, worried that he had heard what I was thinking whenever I was near him.

"Almost everyone's. You are the one exception. It drives him absolutely mad and thank you for that.", she said, laughing a wonderful bell sound.

Instantly, my worrying began to ease. If he could have read my mind earlier, I don't know what I'd do.

While Alice was telling me about their time in Alaska, she mentioned the name Tanya.

"Hey, Alice? Was that Tanya the same Tanya I know, killed?"

"Yes, it is. She had _quite_ the crush on Edward. Almost everyday while we were up there, she offered to go hunting with him or listen to music with him. It was pretty disturbing."

I didn't reply. I was too preoccupied thinking if Edward had ever accepted her offer. For some odd reason, I began to get angered towards Tanya even though it really wasn't her fault. Edward _is _very attractive and if I was ever as beautiful as Tanya, I'd wonder if he'd ever consider going out with me. I mean, if I wasn't supposed to make a meal out his kind.

"Come on, Bella. I know you want to ask if Edward always accepted his offer. Since you won't because you're a coward, I'll just tell you. No, he didn't!", said Alice teasingly, breaking through my thoughts.

I blushed, "Alice, please, stop. He is probably right downstairs. Oh my gosh! He's right downstairs! After what happened, I can't go down there."

"Relax, Bella! He is _not_ here. Stop freaking out. He's out hunting, so you won't have to see him tonight."

"Oh...okay. S-sorry about that. Alice....are we done yet?"

"Yes, yes. We are. Sorry, I never get to do this anymore. Especially to some one that is more human than I am.", she said, putting away everything as I got up.

"Okay. So here's what we're doing. Carlisle and Esme are at the hospital, saying they wanted the 'kids' to get to know each other. Jasper, Emmet, and Rosalie are downstairs waiting for us. Edward is hunting. You and I are going to go down there. All of us are going to watch a movie. You get to pick."

"Umm, okay.", I said, still terrified that Edward just may be down there.

"Lets go then!"

When we walked out of my room and down the stairs, I saw everyone that Alice said would be here. Everyone was in pajamas even though they don't really sleep.

As we rounded the corner, and before I even got a full view of the living room, I could smell that vehemently lush scent of the one guy Alice said would _not _be here tonight.

Edward.

**Please review,**

**If you don't, thats perfectly fine, thanks anyway.**

**---J  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Again, _Bold Italics _are Bella's hallucinations/nightmarish images.**

**Disclaimer:All characters and the Twilight Saga itself belong to Stephenie Meyer. No songs in this story belong to me.**

_Previously_

_When we walked out of my room and down the stairs, I saw everyone that Alice said would be here. Everyone was in pajamas even though they don't really sleep._

_As we rounded the corner, and before I even got a full view of the living room, I could smell that vehemently lush scent of the one guy Alice said would not be here tonight._

_Edward._

Chapter 8

**Under The Covers – The Spill Canvas**

_I'm bottling up your soft, dream-like scent  
In my head for the ride home  
I've been searching with bruised limbs  
For ways to get me going  
For ways to get me going_

_To give me confidence to stare  
And observe the world  
To give me confidence to stare_

_If I could sleep forever  
Would you still be in my dreams?  
If I could sleep forever  
Would you still be in my dreams?  
If I could sleep forever  
Would you still be in my dreams?  
If I could sleep forever  
Would you still be in my dreams?_

_Under the covers  
Under the covers  
Under the covers  
Under the covers _

As soon as Edward's enchanting scent got to my nose, I started walking backwards. I hoped I didn't trip, and that Alice wouldn't stop me from leaving. But no, she did anyways.

"Bella, where do you think you're going?", Alice said, grabbing my hand and dragging me to the living room as I became content. I spaced out, not caring about anything else but these same mystifying delusions that I've had ever since I met the Cullens.

_**There was a piece of paper in front of me. It had hundreds of names. All of which had a date, an town and a job. The dates and addresses were all different, but there was always that same job. At the very bottom there was one name that was circled.**_

_**Name:Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Town:Forks, Washington. Job:Destroy him.**_

"Bella, come on! Pick a movie.", a voice broke through my daydream. I blushed, probably as red as an apple and looked around. I was in the Cullens' living room, standing next to their massive movie collection. Emmet and Rosalie were on a love seat. Jasper and Alice were on another one. That must mean I have to sit next to Edward.

I sighed and turned back around to examine what movies they had.

_The Amityville Horror...Hancock...Thank You For Smoking....Shaun of the Dead...._

I stopped at _Shaun of the Dead_ and smiled. I gripped and pulled it out. I turned back to everybody and raised an eyebrow.

"Can we watch this?", I asked shyly.

"Of course. Put it in.", I was expecting Alice or Emmet to answer, but it was Edward. I turned to him shocked momentarily. I tried to hide the shock expression on my face, but it doesn't seem I did.

Edward smiled his indefectible crooked grin and gestured for me to put in the movie. I bent down to where the DVD player was. I seemed to now just remember what I was wearing. They could surely see my underwear. I hurriedly put in the disk and flew back up.

I still had an erubescent face as I went and sat down next to Edward.

All throughout the movie, I could feel Edward's eyes on me instead of the movie. I had a hard time concentrating on the movie. All I could think about was the paper I saw in that daydream and how Edward was staring at me. It had Edward's name on it. His full name. Where he lived. And that he was to be killed.

Why would anyone want to kill Edward?

Slowly, time went by and the movie ended. I turned my head around and was met only by Edward, sitting there looking as perfect as ever.

"Uh, where is e-everybody?", I asked, looking into Edward's topaz eyes.

"They must have gotten bored and left."

"You didn't get bored?"

"No. It was truly....riveting."

"Ah. You mean, it was riveting to watch me while I'm watching a movie?"

Edward laughed his beyond marvelous laughter, "You caught that? Wow. I was pretty sure I was being sneaky about it."

"Yeah, well. You're not the only sneaky person here."

There was a couple seconds of silence. Finally I spoke up again with, "Whose piano is that?" I pointed to the Baby Grand Piano.

"Mine. Would you like me to play for you sometime?"

"Yes.....that would be nice. Thank you."

We kept talking. We talked about anything and everything. Music, movies, plays, books, cars.

It was strange how just hours ago we were kissing in his kitchen and it was awkward. And now, we're talking like we've been friends forever. It really did seem like everybody has forgotten it. Everybody except me. Because I don't _want _to forget it.

"Bella, It's midnight and we have school tomorrow. You better get your sleep.", he said, smiling. He stood up and in one fluent motion, he picked me up. He placed me over his shoulder as I squealed for him to set me down. He refused and in half of a second, we were in my room.

Gently, he pulled back the covers and laid me down on my bed. He pulled the covers over me and bent down. My heart beat quickened and the butterflies in my stomach started up as his flawless, cold lips found my forehead. Then the shocks started to go through my body. I sighed with contentment as I closed my eyes.

His lips lingered on my head for a moment.

"Goodnight, my Goddess...", he murmured against my forehead.

I could only hear my own breathing and wild heart beat as I fell asleep, to dream of Edward Cullen.

**Please review,**

**If you don't, thats fine, thanks anyway.**

**---J**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Bold Italics**_** is Bella's dream.**

**Also, sorry if the sexual scene isn't as good as you wanted it to be.**

**Flurry of Freezing Flames Question: My favorite part in Hancock is when the kids call him a jackass and he throws one kid up the air. In Shaun of the Dead, my favorite part is when Ed and Shaun walk out of the Winchester and there's this zombie in the middle of the road. They do that beat boxing thing and the zombie goes "arr".**

**Disclaimer:All characters and the Twilight Saga itself belong to Stephenie Meyer. No songs in this story belong to me.**

_Previously_

_His lips lingered on my head for a moment._

_"Goodnight, my Goddess...", he murmured against my forehead._

_I could only hear my own breathing and wild heart beat as I fell asleep, to dream of Edward Cullen._

Chapter 9

**I Want You – Savage Garden**

_Anytime I need to see your face  
I just close my eyes  
And I am taken to a place where  
Your crystal mind and  
Magenta feelings take up shelter  
In the base of my spine  
Sweet like a chic a cherry cola_

_I don't need to try and explain  
I just hold on tight  
And if it happens again I might move  
So slightly  
To the arms and the lips and the face  
Of the human cannonball  
That I need to I want to_

_Come stand a little bit closer  
Breath in and get a bit higher  
You'll never know what hit you  
When I get to you_

_Ooh I want you  
I don't know if I need you  
But ooh I'd die to find out  
Ooh I want you  
I don't know if I need you  
But ooh I'd die to find out_

_I'm the kind of person who endorses  
A deep commitment  
Getting comfy getting perfect  
Is what I live for  
But a look then a smell of perfume  
Its like I'm down on the floor  
And I don't know what I'm in for_

_Conversation has a time and place  
In the interaction of a lover and  
A mate  
But the time of talking  
Using symbols using words  
Can be likened to a deep sea diver  
Who is swimming with a raincoat_

_Come stand a little bit closer  
Breathe in and get a bit higher  
You'll never know what hit you  
When I get to you_

_Ooh, I want you  
I don't know if I need you  
But, ooh, I'd die to find out  
Ooh, I want you  
I don't know if I need you  
But, ooh, I'd die to find out _

_Ooh, I want you  
I don't know if I need you  
But, ooh, I'd die to find out  
Ooh, I want you  
I don't know if I need you  
But, ooh, I'd die to find out  
_

_Anytime I need to see your face  
I just close my eyes  
And I am taken to a place where  
Your crystal mind and  
Magenta feelings take up shelter  
In the base of my spine  
Sweet like a chic a cherry cola_

_I don't need to try and explain  
I just hold on tight  
And if it happens again I might move  
So slightly  
To the arms and the lips and the face  
Of the human cannonball  
That I need to I want to  
_

_Ooh, I want you  
I don't know if I need you  
But, ooh, I'd die to find out  
Ooh, I want you  
I don't know if I need you  
But, ooh, I'd die to find out  
_

_So can we find out _

_Ooh, I want you  
I don't know if I need you  
But, ooh, I'd die to find out  
Ooh, I want you  
I don't know if I need you  
But, ooh, I'd die to find out  
_

_Ooh, I want you  
I don't know if I need you  
But, ooh, I'd die to find out  
Ooh, I want you  
I don't know if I need you  
But, ooh, I'd die to find out  
_

_**There was a white wedding dress on the black carpet, along with a tuxedo. I was on a black satin bed. Naked. There was a naked man on top of me, kissing my neck. He slowly entered me, causing me to bite my lip to stop from screaming. I looked like I was in pain. He waited for the pain to subside, and once he got the signal, he pulled out, then back in.**_

_**Soon enough, both myself and the mysterious man were in pure pleasure. I was arching my back, my leg around him as he held tightly onto my thigh. His face was nuzzled into my neck as we continued to moan, and every second we got closer and closer to climax. He began to quicken pace -but still looked like he could go a lot faster- and I started to dig my nails into his back, wanting him to go further into me.**_

_**In what seemed like seconds, we climaxed. I arched into him, my breasts pushing against his cold, hard chest. His face scrunched up and his hands gripped the sheets on the bed, ripping them.**_

_**After our orgasms, the man pulled back and I get a clear view of his face. I smiled and whispered "I love you" over and over again.**_

_**"I love you, too, Isabella Marie Swan Cullen," Edward said, grinning that same crooked grin.**_

I woke up in the morning with a full ear-to-ear smile on my face. Also with one of the reddest blushes I've ever had. But I just laughed it off, perfectly content on not getting out of bed. That is until Rosalie and Alice came barging into my room.

"Come on, Bella. Wakey, wakey. Time to get dressed," said Alice, "Here's your outfit. Go take a shower and put it on."

"Oh and Bella, next time, try to tone down your moaning in your sleep. Edward might not have minded it _at all_, but we sure did," Rosalie said as the two of them snickered. I blushed even more.

After more teasing about the sleep-moaning thing, they left me to shower and get dressed. I showered using my favorite strawberry shampoo, and I took my time letting the warm water run over my body.

Once I got out of the shower and dried off, I got dressed in the outfit Alice and Rosalie had set on my bed. It consisted of mostly blue things. Blue skirt-which I usually don't wear, but I'm in a good mood so I'll deal with it-, blue shirt, blue jacket, blue flats-thank you, Alice and Rosalie-, blue bra, and a blue thong. I hated thongs, but I didn't want everyone in the house to know what kind of underwear I'm going to wear, so I didn't argue.

When I walked downstairs and into the kitchen, Edward was there holding a pack out for me.

"This is for you. It's from Damon. He says that he'll send you one of these every month for you," said Edward.

"Thanks," I said back to him, smiling slightly. I took the package, set it on the counter, and ripped it open. I could already smell the bottles of venom waiting for me to open them and just drink them in one long gulp.

I took one of the package and opened it. I put it to my lips and tilted it upwards. I turned around as I started drinking it. Edward was standing there watching me drink it.

I continued to look him in the eye as I finished it. I went over to the recycling container and set the glass bottle in there. I turned back to Edward and couldn't help but run my eyes over him.

He looked absolutely stunning, even in casual clothing. He had on a black shirt that showed off all of his muscles, black pants that made his ass completely cute, and even the shoes he had on were sexy. And his _hair_. Damn, there is _no way_ to describe how good-looking his hair is.

"Like what you see?"

My eyes snapped back upwards to see a smirking Edward with his right eyebrow raised.

I just scoffed and rolled my eyes. I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

Seconds later, Edward came and sat down next to me. Then he started talking about everything. Just like last night, we talked about everything we liked and disliked. Then, he had to bring up one thing I _didn't _want to talk about.

"So...what was your dream about?", he asked, looking at me out of the corner of his eye.

My face reddened, "Err, n-nothing. Just, you know, another dream."

"Come on, Bella. Tell me the truth."

I had to tell him, I just couldn't lie to him anymore.

"You," I whispered, looking the other direction. I was terrified that he would be pissed off or grossed out by it. But by my surprise, he wasn't.

Gently, he grabbed my chin and turned my head towards himself. My pulse quickened and I began to feel dizzy when his breath started to hit me right in the face.

"Good. Because if any other guy would have been making you moan like that, I would have been furious."

**Please review,**

**If you don't, thats cool, thanks anyway.**

**---J  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**First, sorry if I don't update everyday because I have school and everything. If I don't update everyday, then I'd update every two days.**

**Second, I actually like Rosalie, so I made her nice in my story but not too nice.**

**Third, as you can see, I made Edward a little different than original. For example, he's not saying he is a monster all the time so he can't be with Bella. It's because he knows what Bella is capable of and she could kill him before he killed her.**

**Disclaimer:All characters and the Twilight Saga itself belong to Stephenie Meyer. No songs in this story belong to me.**

_Previously_

_Gently, he grabbed my chin and turned my head towards himself. My pulse quickened and I began to feel dizzy when his breath started to hit me right in the face._

_"Good. Because if any other guy would have been making you moan like that, I would have been furious."_

Chapter 10

**The Perfect Drug – Nine Inch Nails**

_I've got my head, but my head is unraveling  
Can't keep control, can't keep track of where it's traveling  
I've got my heart but my heart is no good  
And you're the only one that's understood_

_I come along but I don't know where you're taking me  
I shouldn't go but you're wrenching, dragging, shaking me  
Turn off the sun, pull the stars from the sky  
The more I give to you, the more I die_

_And I want you  
And I want you  
And I want you  
And I want you_

_You are the perfect drug, the perfect drug, the perfect drug  
You are the perfect drug, the perfect drug, the perfect drug_

_You make me hard, when I'm all soft inside  
I see the truth, when I'm all stupid eyed  
The arrow goes straight through my heart  
Without you everything just falls apart_

_My blood wants to say hello to you  
My fears want to get inside of you  
My soul is so afraid to realize  
How very little there is left of me_

_And I want you  
And I want you  
And I want you  
And I want you_

_You are the perfect drug, the perfect drug, the perfect drug  
You are the perfect drug, the perfect drug, the perfect drug  
You are the perfect drug, the perfect drug, the perfect drug  
You are the perfect drug, the perfect drug, the perfect drug  
You are the perfect drug, the perfect drug, the perfect drug  
You are the perfect drug, the perfect drug, the perfect drug_

_You are the perfect drug, the perfect drug, the perfect drug  
You are the perfect drug, the perfect drug, the perfect drug  
You are the perfect drug, the drug, the perfect drug_

_Take me with you  
Take me with you  
Take me with you  
Take me with You_

_Without you, without you everything falls apart  
Without you, it's not as much fun to pick up the pieces  
Without you, without you everything falls apart  
Without you, it's not as much fun to pick up the pieces  
It's not as much fun to pick up the pieces  
It's not as much fun to pick up the pieces  
Without you, without you everything falls apart  
Without you, it's not as much fun to pick up the pieces_

After Edward's little comment about the sleep-moaning, my face turned crimson for at least a good two hours, which by that time, we were at school.

Forks High School wasn't anything special. No metal detectors, no policemen, no large, tall fences surrounding the place. Even when I lived in the freezing land that was Alaska, it had more students at their school.

Even though the school looked boring on the outside, I was actually excited to be going to school again. I haven't been in ever since Damon and his company locked me up which seemed like forever but it was only two years. I was a freshman when they took me and locked me in that cage. Then-luckily-after I demanded that I be schooled while I was in there, they agreed.

Now, I was junior and I was thrilled to be at an actual school.

When everyone got out of the cars-Edward,Alice,Jasper,and I taking the silver Volvo and Rosalie and Emmet taking her red BMW-, I spoke up.

"Can somebody help me find the front office so I can get my schedule?" I asked, looking mainly at Edward. I silently prayed he would be to the one to take me there.

Being perfect-as always-and answering my prayers, Edward responded first, "I will."

Quickly, Edward grabbed my warm hand with his cold one and started to walk to the school building. I faintly heard Alice yell "Bye, Bella" but all I could concentrate on was his hand in mine.

On our way there, females-and some males, too- stared at Edward with longing and glared at me with enmity. Edward didn't even seem to care about it while it made me feel very uncomfortable.

We got the office and I received my schedule from Mrs. Cope, the stout, undersized woman at the desk.

When I walked out the door-Edward holding it open for me-I muttered a "thanks" and continued to look down at the tiny piece of paper. I wondered if I had any classes with the Cullens Mainly Edward.

Right now, I was standing on the sidewalk. Edward walked up behind me and looked over my shoulder, reading my schedule. I could feel his gelid, velvet-soft lips on my ear as he spoke.

"You have Biology with me," he said with the sweet scent of his breathe running over my ear. It gave me chills and goosebumps all over my body. And if I thought that my heart was going to explode now, then I was definitely wrong.

When he pressed against me with himself, I could undoubtedly feel him. I felt the muscles of his chest against my back, his hair touching mine, his fingertips dancing across my outer thighs, and most of all, the bulge in his pants that was upon lower back. I had to tighten my hands into fists and clench my jaw from just turning around, and taking him right here. I wish I could, he's like the perfect drug for me. Deadly, but makes you feel good.

"You have no idea what you do to me, Isabella Swan."

_I Think I have a pretty good idea actually...._

"Bye," he just said and started to walk away, leaving me there to find my classes by myself.

I sighed and started to look at the map that Mrs. Cope gave to me.

_**Walking to Lunch....**_

After about five date proposals, two class introductions, and and an estimated hundred questions about what living with the Cullens is like, it was lunch time. I was glad that I didn't have to sit with anyone besides Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, and Rosalie. I don't think I could handle another Jessica or Michael. They were very talkative. Jessica was a gossiper and Michael was just another homeless puppy trying to find a new owner.

I was outside walking to the lunchroom when I saw a flash of white in the woods. I stopped walking and looked in that direction. I gasped.

There, standing in the woods with a white shirt and blue jeans on, was my father. Charlie was staring at me with a smile on his face. It couldn't be him.

I shook my head and looked away. I must be going crazy.

Before I pushed open the door and stepped into the lunchroom, I stopped once again, and glanced around to the place I saw Charlie at.

But he wasn't there.

_**Lunch Table....**_

Currently, I was the table with my food and the Cullens. I was still messed up about the whole seeing Charlie in the woods thing. I didn't touch my food until Edward demanded I eat something.

"Bella, eat it. You're hungry. You know it, I know it, so just eat it.", he said, picked up a piece of the bread stick I tore apart and putting it to my lips.

_If all I have to do is refuse to eat, and you'll feed me with those long, ideal fingers of yours, then I'll refuse to eat all the time...._

I opened my mouth to reply back, but instead he just shoved the piece of bread stick into my mouth. I closed my mouth and chewed while watching him watch me. I swallowed it and opened my mouth again. After a while of just sitting there with my mouth wide open and Edward staring at me, I pointed to the food and then to my mouth.

He seemed to catch my drift and picked up another piece. He stuck it in my mouth and pushed my jaw up, closing my mouth.

We kept repeating this, completely absorbed in it. We were unconcerned about other people in the lunch room watching us. We didn't care at all.

Every once in a while, Edward would just forget about the food and trace my bottom lip with his thumb.

I was in the most otherworldly but realistic state I've ever been in. I wish it could have lasted forever.

But soon, the bell rang.

**Please review,**

**If you don't, thats fine, thanks anyway.**

**---J**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:All characters and the Twilight Saga itself belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do not own any songs in this story.**

_Previously_

_We kept repeating this, completely absorbed in it. We were unconcerned about other people in the lunch room watching us. We didn't care at all._

_Every once in a while, Edward would just forget about the food and trace my bottom lip with his thumb._

_I was in the most otherworldly but realistic state I've ever been in. I wish it could have lasted forever._

_But soon, the bell rang._

Chapter 11

**With Me – Sum 41**

_I don't want this moment, to ever end,  
Where everything's nothing, without you.  
I'll wait here forever just to, to see you smile,  
Cause it's true, I am nothing without you._

_Through it all, I made my mistakes.  
I stumble and fall,  
But I mean these words._

_I want you to know, with everything I won't let this go.  
These words are my heart and soul,  
I hold on to this moment you know.  
Cause I'd bleed my heart out to show, that I won't let go._

_Thoughts read are spoken, forever in doubt.  
And pieces of memories fall to the ground.  
I know what i did and so, I won't let this go.  
Cause it's true, I am nothing without you._

_All the streets, where I walked alone,_

_With nowhere to go.  
Have come to an end._

_I want you to know, with everything I won't let this go.  
These words are my heart and soul,  
I hold on to this moment you know.  
Cause I'd bleed my heart out to show, that I won't let go._

_In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies,  
When you don't know what you're looking to find.  
In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies,  
When you just never know what you will find._

_I don't want this moment to ever end.  
Where everything's nothing without you._

_I want you to know, with everything I won't let this go.  
These words are my heart and soul,  
I hold on to this moment you know.  
Cause I'd bleed my heart out to show, that I won't let go. _

The rest of my first school day went well. Minus a few injures in Gym. Before Gym I had biology with Edward. All we did was watch a movie about genetics. During the movie, the lights had to be turned off. Since I was Edward's biology partner, we were pretty close to each other. I could feel something in the air, I didn't quite know what it was, but I loved it. And I was positive that he noticed the blood that was rushing up to my face because of the thoughts I had of him. How good-looking he is, how unequaled he is to everybody else because he is just _better_ than everyone else.

He is and always will be an Adonis, and even that isn't good enough to describe him.

Right now, Edward and I were getting into his Volvo. Jasper and Alice decided to give us time to bond-or in her opinion, make out in the back of the car-and they took the BMW with Rosalie and Emmet.

Edward opened the passenger door for me.

"Thank you," I stated, my mouth turning into a grin. I put one foot inside the car and, somehow, I managed to slip. I started to fall backwards and I prepared myself for the worse but instead, what I got was Edward with his arms around my waist.

We looked into each others eyes. It seemed like the kitchen incident all over again. I could fell the lust rolling off both of us. The only thing that was different was that, this time there was people around to watch.

"Bella!" I looked away from Edward and gripped his hands, removing them from my waist. I stood up straight and turned around. There stood Michael Newton, in all of his unattractive, blue eyes and blond hair glory. Definitely not an Edward Cullen and never will be.

"Yes, Michael?" I responded, my voice sounding annoyed and mad. Annoyed because _he _was annoying and mad because he interrupted the eye-gazing and almost kissing connection Edward and I just had.

I looked behind me and spotted Edward. He looked uncomfortable and was glaring at Michael. I glared at him in a don't-do_-_anything-stupid kind of way. His facial expression gradually softened when he knew I meant it.

I turned back to Michael and smiled out of politeness.

"Err, well, I-I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date with me? Say, in about a hour or so?" He looked so hopeful and eager. I didn't want to crush that, but....I had to. I didn't want to lead him on and let him think he actually had a chance. The only person I would _ever _be interested in is right behind me.

I opened my mouth to reply, but before I could, I was broken off by a growling sound behind me. I snapped my mouth shut, eyes bulging out. Quickly, I held up one finger to Michael and turned around. I walked up to him and smacked him on the chest.

"Stop it, right now! Do not _growl_ at him," I whispered furiously.

"You should hear the foul thoughts he's thinking about you right now. They are unacceptable! I'm going to tear him to shreds." He was starting to walk forward, forgetting I was in front of him and pushing me with him.

I ran over to Michael, "Um, You might want to get out of here. Edward....he isn't...feeling good. And as for the date thing, I don't think so Michael. Sorry."

Michael looked at Edward, and didn't even think about it for a second before he started to run away. I looked around. Edward and I were the only ones left in the school parking lot.

I went back over to Edward, who was still glaring at the fading figure of Michael. I punched him on the chest. He stopped glaring and looked at me with those beautiful eyes of his.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Me? What is wrong with you? He was thinking very disturbing thoughts about you, and you actually _want _to talk to him."

"I didn't want to talk to him. I just don't want to be rude to him! Next time, don't growl that sexy growl at him!"

"Maybe there wo-", he stopped talking, then he smirked as I realized what I said, "Sexy? Really? I'd say attractive, but sexy?"

"Oh, shut up!" My face caught on fire as I began to walk away. A hand reached out and gripped my arm, pulling me back.

Once I saw Edward's crooked smiled face, I just couldn't help myself anymore.

I launched myself at him. I latched my lips onto his as his hands landed themselves on my hips. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist. My hands were digging into his already messy hair and I kissed him harder.

He turned us around as we continued to kiss. I gasped as he slammed my body against his Volvo. That was sure to leave a dent in the car and a bruise on myself.

My heart was racing, I was feeling light headed, and the butterflies in my stomach, but I just couldn't get myself to stop all of this. I wanted this, all of it. I wanted _him_. For once in my entire life, I actually wanted somebody to be with. I felt an attraction toward Edward, and I knew I liked him. And if I liked him, I sure could be in love with him very soon. I was terrified but excited by this thought.

I wasn't thirsty at the moment, but I always had a desire for venom. I knew I could control my urge to just...explode....around Edward. So I took the chance. A chance to advance our relationship and maybe taste his venom. I knew it was selfish of me to want to taste his venom, but I can't stop myself from wanting to.

I licked his bottom lip, asking for entrance.

He stiffened for a second causing me to stiffen in return. I opened my eyes to find Edward staring at me. Positive that he wasn't going to grant me permission, I started to detach myself from him.

He stopped me by gripping onto my thighs and re-wrapping them around his waist. From all the pressure he applied, I could-once again-feel how hard he was. My skirt was moved up higher on my thighs and, therefore, the only thing between his pants and myself was this thong Alice had picked out for me. It was still good to know that I wasn't the only one that was completely aroused.

Softly, he kissed me softly on the lips before pulling back. He rested his forehead against mine and closed his eyes while I was catching my breath. I watched him, memorizing every structure of his face until, finally, he spoke.

"Bella...I like you. A lot. And I don't want to rush this. You're the only girl I've ever been interested in and I don't want to ruin it by going too fast."

My face turned even a darker shade of red, but I smiled anyway, "W-well, I like you, too. A lot. I don't want to rush this either. So, how about we go on our first date some time? Dinner and a movie."

"Are you asking me out on a date?" he questioned. He laughed beautifully and smiled his crooked smile. He opened his eyes and set me down on the ground gently. Once on the ground, I straightened out my clothing. Especially my skirt.

I looked back up to Edward and nodded. He was watching me with the visible lust in his eyes. He pulled me back to him with one arm around me waist while the other was caressing my cheek. My arms were wrapped around his neck, locking together in his bronze hair.

We continued to look into each other eyes and lean closer and closer.

Edward murmured one last before we leaned in the whole way and continued to kiss until it became midnight.

"Then it's a date...."

**Review please, **

**If you don't, thats fine with me, thanks anyway.**

**---J  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:All characters and the Twilight Saga itself belong to Stephenie Meyer. No songs in this story belong to me.**

**Bella's dress is on my profile.**

_Previously_

_I looked back up to Edward and nodded. He was watching me with the visible lust in his eyes. He pulled me back to him with one arm around me waist while the other was caressing my cheek. My arms were wrapped around his neck, locking together in his bronze hair._

_We continued to look into each other eyes and lean closer and closer._

_Edward murmured one last before we leaned in the whole way and continued to kiss until it became midnight._

_"Then it's a date...."_

Chapter 12

**This Is For Real – Motion City Soundtrack**

_I've got emotion  
Dripping out my pores and I  
Thought I would let you know  
You are the night light  
Rippin' through my wicked world  
How you make it sparkle and glow,  
Before I lose control  
There's just one thing you should know_

_This is for real, this time I mean it  
I'm coming clean, please don't let go  
I said from the start, that you could take it or leave it  
I'd preferred that you keep it_

_Don't let go  
Don't let go  
Don't let go_

_I had some nightmares,  
Clawing at my skin and bones  
I nearly did explode  
You smoked the demons  
Gave me back my feelings  
Now I am good to go  
Before, my face hits the floor  
There's just one thing you should know_

_This is for real, this time I mean it  
I'm coming clean, please don't let go  
I said from the start, that you could take it or leave it  
I'd prefer that you keep it  
Don't let go_

_This is the best thing that I've ever had for real  
This is the best thing that I've ever had for real_

_For a physical challenge I'm notoriously bored  
Intravenous delivery, electrolytes and more  
Everytime it's the same routine  
Out with the bad, in with the clean  
Before I lose all motor skills  
There's one thing you should know_

_This is for real, this time I mean it  
I'm coming clean, please don't let go  
I said from the start, that you could take it or leave it  
I'd prefer that you keep it  
Don't let go_

_This is the best thing that I've ever had for real  
This is the best thing that I've ever had for real  
This is the best thing that I've ever had for real  
This is the best thing that I've ever had for real_

I sat down at my desk in English class and started to read my book, _Pride and Prejudice_ as I-and the deafening class-waited for the late teacher to arrive._ Pride and Prejudice _is and has always been my favorite book ever since I read it the first time. Even though I've read it about fifty times, I still have an attachment to it.

The way Jane Austen describes the relationship between Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth Bennett is extraordinary. It is as if she was there or that was the relationship she had with her beloved.

Unfortunately, the teacher decided to walk in the room at a really good part and I had to put the book away. While the teacher was going on about nonsense, I began to think about Edward.

He had decided for our date to be on Friday and he wouldn't tell me where we would be going for dinner-to my displeasure. But he did tell me what movie we would be seeing. Four Christmases. He said it was supposed to be funny and I would enjoy it.

I just agreed with him about everything and stared at his amazing, unblemished face. I let him make all the plans while I thought about the future. I wanted to know what would happen to us, what would happen when I had to return to Damon. But I succeeded in temporarily convincing myself I wouldn't have to go back to him.

Even though Edward and I have only known each other for three days, I feel like I've known him forever. I can tell him anything and he'll respond with something intelligent and useful.

The best thing about Edward-besides his good looks-is that he isn't afraid of me. He knows what I could do to him but yet, he still likes me. And he has told me before that I shouldn't like him because he's a killer, but I've killed people too. I guess now we just....disregard....that we could both kill each other.

I snapped out of my thoughts and jumped up as the bell rang. I looked around and people were getting up, and heading out the door. I got out of my seat and started to pack my bag. In the process, I dropped my _Pride and Prejudice _book on the floor. Before I could reach down and pick it up, a pale hand reached out and did it for me.

I looked up and saw Edward. He was looking at the book cover and had a smile of amusement.

"What's that smile for?" I asked as he looked up and I took the book.

"_Pride and Prejudice_? Really? That book is awful. I don't know how you can stand it."

"Yes, really. And no, _it is not_ awful. This book is amazing and everyone knows it. So just agree with me." I swung the book at him, trying to hit him on the chest with it but-of course-he caught my arm before I could. I huffed and ripped my arm away from him as he chuckled. I put the book in my bad and head to the lunchroom.

Edward easily caught up with me and wrapped his arm around my waist as we continued to walk. My anger quickly dissolved into happiness.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I agree with you. The book is wonderful and if it makes you feel any better, I'll let you hit me," "he whispered in my ear causing me to shiver and grin even wider.

"You're forgiven."

_**Friday, at the Cullens'....**_

The past three days have gone by agonizingly slow. Either that, or I was just so excited to be going on a date with Edward that it seemed very slow.

Currently, I was going through my gigantic closet that Alice had stuffed full of clothing before I had even gotten here.

I was trying to find something for my date with Edward. I was a nervous wreck while he was probably calm and waiting for me.

Since Alice knew where Edward and I would be going, she was helping me pick out a dress. She also dragged Jasper along with her.

I picked out a simple red dress that went down to my knees and brought it out for Alice to inspect. I held it up to my body and looked up at Alice. She had her hands on her hips, and her eyes narrowed at the dress. Jasper was just sitting on the couch watching Alice work her magic.

Slowly, she shook her head.

"No, I don't think so. Jazzy, what do you think?", she asked, turning to Jasper. Jasper switched his eyes to me and started to look me over. I blushed, feeling very self-conscious. He then shook his head and went back to looking at Alice.

I trudged back inside the closet and started looking for a different dress. After about five minutes of searching, I pulled out a beautiful, blue dress that went to my knees.

I went back to Alice and held it over my body. Almost immediately, she started nodding her head furiously and ran into the closet. I blinked a few times, shrugged and sat down on my bed.

I turned to Jasper, "Is she always like this?"

"Yes. She loves fashion and you. She has been even more excited since you've gotten here." He smiled at me.

Blushing, I smiled back at him and was about to say something back when Alice came back out of the closet with shoes in her hand.

"Here, Bella! You're going to wear these. Now go take a shower, put the dress and shoes on. Then I'll help you with hair and make-up"

I laughed lightly and nodded my head. Jasper and Alice made their way to my door and left as I went to the bathroom.

I took a shower, and put on the dress and shoes as Alice directed. I was walking back into my room as Alice did too. It was sort of creepy how she knew when you were going to do something and where you were going to do it.

Alice pointed to a chair for me to sit down in. I did as I was told and she began to work on my hair.

_**One Hour Later....**_

One hour later Alice had finished my hair and done my make-up. I got out of the chair and stretched out.

"Come on, Bella. Look at yourself.", Alice said as she dragged me over to a mirror.

I looked at the woman that stood in the mirror. She looked beautiful with the blue dress hanging down to her knees. The light make-up on her face. The lovely and _safe _shoes she wore. The curls in her brown hair that made it come to life. The curves of her body that she never knew she had.

The dress is mine, the face is mine, the shoes are mine, the curls are mine, the hair is mine, and the curves that I never knew existed are mine. The beauty that I have never saw before today was _me_.

"Bella, don't cry. Please, don't cry. You're going to ruin your make-up!", Alice begged for me to not cry and I couldn't blame her. I don't want to cry, but I just now realized that I am beautiful. And it was thanks to Alice.

"Thank you, Alice. Thanks so much. You're the best friend anyone could ever ask for," I said, hugging her tightly to me.

"I love you, too, Bella. But don't make Edward wait any longer. He can't wait to find out what you look like."

I giggled a little at that, and Alice and I began to make our way downstairs.

When we got downstairs, I smelt Edward before I saw him. If he looked as good as he smelt, I might just have to jump him here.

Finally, I saw Edward as I rounded the corner into the living room. He was leaning against the wall and running a hand through his sloppy hair.

I coughed and Edward actually _jumped_. I guess he wasn't paying attention. I muffled my laugh with my hand as Edward turned towards me. He started to look me over and I immediately started blushing, but I did the same thing to him.

I looked over his clothing which consisted of a black suit. I looked over his muscular arms and legs. I looked over his chest and ass. I looked over everything about him. Mostly his eyes. His handsome, topaz eyes. The kind of eyes you look into and think how you got so lucky.

I stood still as he moved over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I leaned up and he leaned down until our lips met. I closed my eyes.

He kissed my lips once.

"You."

He kissed my reddened cheeks.

"Are."

He kissed my eyelids.

"So."

He kissed my forehead.

"Beautiful."

Once again, he leaned down to kiss my lips.

We continued to kiss for a few minutes until he decided we've had enough for now. We walked outside and he opened the Volvo's door for me.

After I settled into my seat, I put on my seat belt. By the time I finished, Edward was already driving out of the driveway.

On the ride to the movie theater, Edward and I were silent as he held my hand in my lap. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence. It was one of those silences that made you think how great the other person with you is. That's exactly what I did on the ride there.

We arrived at the movie theater in Port Angeles in what seemed like no time at all. Edward opened the theater's door for me.

"Thanks," I whispered to him, smiling. He just smiled back and walked in after me.

"Do you want popcorn or something?"

"No, thanks. I think I'll just wait for dinner. Will you tell me where we're going for dinner now?"

"Haha. No, Bella. Wait until we get there."

We got our tickets and went to the movie room.

_**After The Movie.....**_

Edward and I were in the car and he was driving us to the restaurant we were going to eat at. After much begging and crooked smiles from Edward, he got me to wear a meaningless blindfold.

_I was going to see where we were going anyway, so why hide the way there?_ I thought.

I felt the car stop and heard Edward step out. I removed my seat belt. All of a sudden, I was pulled out of the car and thrown on someone back. I shrieked and started hitting the person.

"Bella! Bella, calm down! It's just me. It's Edward."

I relaxed and stopped hitting him.

"Sorry. I'm kind of blindfolded so I can't see who it is."

He chuckled and I could feel him begin to run somewhere. He was running fast and I was holding on for life, praying that he didn't hit a tree.

He slowed down and came to a stop. Hesitant, I loosened my grip. He set me down on the ground and replaced the blindfold with his hands. He moved us forward a little bit. Then he dropped his hands and quickly wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, resting his head on my shoulder.

I gasped, feeling my eyes fill with tears as I took in the sight before me.

"They are all yours, love," Edward said, smiling with his lips against my neck.

**Please review,**

**If you don't, thats fine, Thanks anway!**

**---J  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Once again, the _Bold Italics _are Bella's illusions.**

**Also, check out the poll on my profile!  
**

**Disclaimer:All characters and the Twilight Saga itself belong to Stephenie Meyer. No songs in this story belong to me.**

_Previously_

_He chuckled and I could feel him begin to run somewhere. He was running fast and I was holding on for life, praying that he didn't hit a tree._

_He slowed down and came to a stop. Hesitant, I loosened my grip. He set me down on the ground and replaced the blindfold with his hands. He moved us forward a little bit. Then he dropped his hands and quickly wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, resting his head on my shoulder._

_I gasped, feeling my eyes fill with tears as I took in the sight before me._

_"They are all yours, love," Edward said, smiling with his lips against my neck._

Chapter 13

**Your Guardian Angel – Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

_When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one_

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_Cause you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cause I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay_

_Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray_

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven _

I just stood there in Edward's arms-who is currently kissing my neck- for a moment, shocked at what I was staring at.

Suddenly, the shelves in front of me disappeared and so did Edward. The illusions I've had all week came back. Every time I would have one, they would always be the same. But this time, it was a different one.

_**I was standing in a clear, white room that had punch marks everywhere on the walls. There was nothing in the room besides myself and a man with red eyes. **_

_**I wasn't seventeen, but I was fourteen. My head was down, but I had a sadistic smile on my face. My hands were bloody, torn open-but healing quickly. My nails were sharp and long.**_

_**Raising my head, I saw that my teeth were jagged and somewhat stretched out. The man on the other side of the room looked frightened of me and I was enjoying the power I had over him. **_

_**I sprinted to him. Digging my claws into his body, I tore him open while he was on the floor, trying to get out my grasp. I sucked the life out him. He tried to fight against me, but I over ruled him.**_

_**Most people went to prison for life if they killed someone, but I got congratulated. By my father.**_

_**"Good job, Bells. You did your best. Just do it faster next time. I didn't create you to play with your food," my father said, walking over to me as I cleaned myself up. **_

_**Sweetly, I smiled at him. I nodded and replied.**_

_**"Yes, Charlie."**_

I snapped back into reality when Edward called my name. I looked around and examined the room. I wasn't in the white room anymore. I was back with Edward on our date.

"Sorry, I'm just shocked Edward. I mean, really? How much did this all cost?" I asked, turning around in Edward's arms and glaring at him.

"It doesn't matter, Bella. All that matters is that you like it. Do you like it?" he said, smiling sexily at me.

"_How much?_"

"A couple thousand, but-"

"But nothing! That is a lot of money and I'm not taking all of that. You bought a bookstore with probably over a hundred books in it _for me_!"

"Bella, I can't return five thousand books."

"_Five Thousand_?! Ugh! Whatever. Lets just forget about it and eat the dinner because I'm getting hungry."

I removed his arms from around me and went over to the table set up with a dinner. Edward hurried over there before I did and pulled out the seat for me.

"Thanks. But I'm still mad at you." I sat down in the comfortable seat and looked around. There was thousands of books on ten large book shelves.

_I can't believe he bought all of these damn books for me....even if I do love it_, I thought, smiling slightly to myself.

Edward sat down on the other side of the table and motioned toward the food-which looked like Mushroom Ravioli.

I was still shaken up a bit by the hallucination I had, so when I went to go pick up the fork on the table, my hand was shaking. I calmed myself down and made a mental note to talk to Carlisle about the illusions I've been having.

My hands stopped shaking a little while later and I continued to eat, and make conversation with Edward. Every once in a while he would say something that would get me to blush or stutter.

It was so easy to get along with Edward. We've only known been together-and known each other-for a week, but I knew that we were meant to be together. He is my guardian angel, he's always there when I need him, and he always will be. I love him but I don't know how deep the love was. I knew I loved him, but I didn't know if I was _in love _with him.

I finished eating the Mushroom Ravioli and got up, scanning the books Edward had bought for me. Edward followed me, commenting on books here and there, telling me what some books were about.

When we got to the back of the book store, there was a Baby Grand Piano resting there. Gently, Edward grabbed my hand, squeezed it, and started walking over to the piano. He sat down on the piano bench and I did the same. He released my hand and moved his hands onto the keys of the piano.

His hands floated gracefully on the piano keys as the beautiful music started playing. I closed my eyes and just listened contently to the composition. I listen to a lot of compositions and never once have I heard this before.

Edward stopped playing shortly. I opened my eyes and looked at him to find him staring at me. I blushed what I was sure crimson.

Slowly, Edward reached forward and caressed my hot, reddened cheek in his hand.

"Did you like it? It's Esme's favorite and I wrote it for her a while back," he said quietly, running his thumb over my lips, trailing a tingling sensation.

"It's astounding. You should become a professional composer. People all over would know of the Great Edward Cullen," I whispered teasingly against his cold thumb.

"Thank you, but I don't want to become famous. I like where I am right now. With you, running my thumb over your warm, soft, pink lips that I'm about to kiss." He leaned forward and my heart did that same faster beating thing, my stomach got amazing feeling butterflies, and my hands got sweaty in anticipation.

His lips met mine softly at first, but we got more urgent with every second. Soon, I was moving myself onto his lap and I could feel the growth in his pants. I rubbed myself against it earning a muffled groan from him. My hair was tangled in his hair while his hands were gripping my hips. The kisses became more rough.

I licked his bottom lip like that day in the school parking lot, but this time, he didn't refuse.

I gained entrance into his mouth. My tongue slipped into his mouth and I moaned in his mouth at the feeling of his tongue massaging mine. I began to taste the venom soon, and for fear of loosing control, I pulled back and started to kiss his neck.

I placed a kiss on his throat first. Edward started leaning backwards and soon, we were laying on the piano bench. I was laying on him, placing kisses on his jaw and neck while he was kneading my hips.

I took in a deep breath of his venomous scent and located a greenish-blueish vein on his neck. I just lost it. I reached forward with my teeth and bit his neck where the vein was.

Edward gasped and stopped rubbing my hips. I pulled back and got off of him. I stood up and started to walk away, but Edward stopped me by spinning me around. He looked like he was holding onto me for his life.

_If he really wanted to have a life, he wouldn't be here...._, I thought.

"I'm sorry....for, you know, biting you. I shouldn't have," I whispered into his ear, hugging him tightly against myself. The tears in my eyes were threatening to spill over.

"Shh, Bella. It's okay. It wasn't your fault. Don't cry. Stuff happens," he whispered assuringly back to me. He pulled back from our embrace and wiped the ears off my face.

After Edward assured me that it wasn't my fault-even though it was-, we headed home. The car ride was silent expect for Debussy quietly playing.

When we pulled into the Cullens' driveway, everyone was on the front porch. I sensed something was wrong when I looked over to Edward and he had a pained look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked as we got out of the Volvo. I walked up to Alice and she was having a silent chat with Edward.

"Alice, no! Don't tell her," Edward pleaded for Alice not to tell me whatever was happening.

I looked over to Emmet with a smile on my face.

"Emmet, can you tell me? Please?"

"Bella......I'm sorry. Rosie would get really mad at me," he said back to me, shaking his head.

Everyone went inside the house and we sat down in the living room. Carlisle and Esme together, Rosalie and Emmet together, Jasper and Alice together, and Edward and I together.

I waited impatiently for the Cullens' to get done with their silent conversations until finally someone cracked and told me.

Jasper shot up out of his seat next to Alice-who was furiously whispering "no" and "don't" over and over again to Jasper-, enraged. He looked toward me and said in his western accent, "My friends-Peter and Charlotte-are coming to visit us and we're worried. You might become their meal or they might become yours!"

**Please review,**

**If you don't, thats fine, thanks anyway.**

**---J  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**And, as always, the _Bold Italics _are Bella's nightmares.**

**Disclaimer:All characters and the Twilight Saga itself belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do not own any songs in this story.**

_Previously_

_Everyone went inside the house and we sat down in the living room. Carlisle and Esme together, Rosalie and Emmet together, Jasper and Alice together, and Edward and I together._

_I waited impatiently for the Cullens to get done with their silent conversations until finally someone cracked and told me._

_Jasper shot up out of his seat next to Alice-who was furiously whispering "no" and "don't" over and over again to Jasper-, enraged. He looked toward me and said in his western accent, "My friends-Peter and Charlotte-are coming to visit us and we're worried. You might become their meal or they might become yours!"_

Chapter 14

**The Luckiest – Ben Folds Five**

_I don't get many things right the first time  
In fact, I am told that a lot  
Now I know all the wrong turns, the stumbles and falls  
Brought me here_

_And where was I before the day  
That I first saw your lovely face?  
Now I see it everyday  
And I know_

_That I am  
I am  
I am  
The luckiest_

_What if I'd been born fifty years before you  
In a house on a street where you lived?  
Maybe I'd be outside as you passed on your bike  
Would I know?_

_And in a white sea of eyes  
I see one pair that I recognize  
And I know_

_That I am  
I am  
I am  
The luckiest_

_I love you more than I have ever found a way to say to you_

_Next door there's an old man who lived to his nineties  
And one day passed away in his sleep  
And his wife; she stayed for a couple of days  
And passed away_

_I'm sorry, I know that's a strange way to tell you that I know we belong  
That I know_

_That I am  
I am  
I am  
The luckiest _

After Jasper's little outburst about his friends coming to visit us, I guess he couldn't handle all the emotions coming from everyone because he just left. He had just sighed in frustration and bolted out the front door. And, of course, Alice had followed him.

The rest of us had decided to deal with everything in the morning since Peter and Charlotte were supposed to be visiting us in two days and also staying for two.

I yawned about fifty times before I made the decision to go to sleep. I said my goodnight to everybody and gave Edward a lingering kiss that left me breathless and blushing in front of them.

I had a quick drink of my bottled venom out of the fridge.

Sluggishly, I trudged up the stairs and to my room, practically dragging my feet across the floor. My eyelids were already drooping as I quietly closed the door to my room.

Pushing the straps of my dress off of my shoulders, the dress fell to the floor. I pulled out a large t-shirt from my closet and slipped it on as I struggled to keep my eyes open. I walked over to my bed, only stumbling a few times.

Sliding into the bed, I was finally able to close my eyes and dream of what I hoped would be Edward.

_**It was my eighth birthday and I was sitting on my father's lap waiting for the present he would usually give me. Chocolates, jewelry, and a new book. But instead, he had something different this time. It was a light blue box with a darker shade blue ribbon.**_

_**He handed the box to me and I tore it open. I was excited at first, but then all I found was a needle with a red liquid inside of it.**_

_**"Daddy, what is this? What happened to my real presents?" I asked him, confused. I looked up at him with my watery eyes and pouting bottom lip.**_

_**"It's time for a different kind of present, honey," he replied, picking up the needle out of the box. I watched him, puzzled as to what he was doing. The needle was in his hand and he adjusted it so that the red liquid would squirt out.**_

_**"No! I want my other presents. I want the chocolates. I want the necklaces and the bracelets. I want to read new books!" I screamed at him, squirming to get away as he plunged the needle into my neck and injected the red stuff into my bloodstream. **_

I woke up, sweaty and fighting against something that was wrapped around me. I kicked and punched and screamed at it but it never went away. Soon, I found out it was Edward who was wrapped around me and I stopped attacking him.

"Bella, you'll be the death of me," he said to me, chuckling and shaking his head as we sat there on the bed. My blushing face was faced downward and I was playing with the sheets on the bed. I didn't reply to what Edward had said.

He pushed my head up with his index finger and kissed me gently on the forehead. He pulled me to him, hugging me against his cold body tightly. I hugged him back just as tightly. He leaned us back on the bed until I was somewhat on top of him, his arm around my waist.

He began to hum an unfamiliar but lovely tune and my eyelids became unmanageably heavy. They closed as Edward continued to hum me to sleep.

"I'm so lucky to have you," was the last thing I muttered to him before I went into my dormant state.

**Sorry it's shorter than usual, but it is still important.**

**Please review, **

**If you don't, thats fine, thanks anyway.**

**---J**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:All characters and the Twilight Saga itself belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do not own any songs in this story.**

_Previously_

_He pushed my head up with his index finger and kissed me gently on the forehead. He pulled me to him, hugging me against his cold body tightly. I hugged him back just as tightly. He leaned us back on the bed until I was somewhat on top of him, his arm around my waist._

_He began to hum an unfamiliar but lovely tune and my eyelids became unmanageably heavy. They closed as Edward continued to hum me to sleep._

_"I'm so lucky to have you," was the last thing I muttered to him before I went into my dormant state._

Chapter 15

**Remember – Disturbed**

_Sensation washes over me  
I can't describe it  
Pain I felt so long ago  
I don't remember  
Tear a hole so I can see  
My devastation  
Feelings from so long ago  
I don't remember_

_Holding on, to let them know  
What's given to me, given to me  
To hide behind  
The mask this time  
And try to believe_

_Blind your eyes to what you see  
You can't embrace it  
Leave it well enough alone  
And don't remember  
Cut your pride and watch it bleed  
You can't deny it  
Pain you know you can't ignore  
I don't remember_

_Holding on, to let them know  
What's given to me, given to me  
To hide behind  
The mask this time  
And try to believe_

_If I can  
Remember  
To know this will  
Conquer me  
If I can  
Just walk alone  
__And try to escape  
Into me  
_

_Sensation washes over me  
I can't describe it  
Pain I felt so long ago  
I don't remember_

_I'm just holding on, to let them know  
What's given to me, given to me  
To hide behind  
The mask this time  
And try to believe_

_If I can  
Remember  
To know this will  
Conquer me  
If I can  
Just walk alone  
And try to escape  
Into me  
into me  
into me _

I felt something-I found out it was Edward's nose when I caught him breathing in deeply-running up and down the length of my neck. It was smooth and scrumptious smelling. I breathed it heavily, wanting to savor the scent, afraid it might disappear.

"Bella. Bella, love. It's time to wake up," whispered an amused, lovely voice. I loved the way he said my name and how he called me "love", but none the less, I didn't feel like getting up.

"No......leave me alone," I sleepily croaked back to it. I turned over and stuffed my face into the pillow. Someone laughed causing the bed to shake from the vibrations.

I squealed as someone gripped my waist and picked me up. I snapped my head back and looked back at a smirking Edward. He flung me over his shoulder quickly. I started to pound my fists on his back as he just laughed and rapidly ran toward what seemed like my bathroom.

Edward put me down on the toilet seat. I looked down to see what I was wearing. A large shirt, a bra, and panties. I blushed furiously and tried-unsuccessfully-to pull down the shirt I was wearing so Edward couldn't see my upper thighs.

"Bella?" Edward asked. I looked up and saw Edward standing near me after closing the door.

"Yes?"

"Please...don't try to cover yourself up. You're beautiful. So very exquisite."

The rosiness of my face just reddened even more and I nodded at him, leaving the shirt alone.

He walked over to the shower and turned it on. Turning back to me, he motioned toward the shower and raised an eyebrow, smiling attractively.

My eyes widened and that same undesirable blush was covering my entire face as I began to take in what I thought he meant. Soon realizing his mistake-something that seldom happens-, he chuckled and shook his head.

"Silly, Bella. Adjust it to the appropriate temperature," he said. Without a word, I got up from the seat. I walked over and accommodated the water temperature to my liking.

Afterwards, I went over to the door and opened it. I motioned for him to get out.

"I need privacy. So if you would, please," I told him with an outspread grin across my face.

"Of course. Call my name if you need anything," he said. He walked over to me, gave me a electrical kiss on the forehead, and then gracefully strode out the door.

I closed the door and once hearing the "click" it created, I sighed. I walked over the mirror, brushed through my hair a couple of times, and then stripped myself of all clothing.

I entered the shower and began to work on cleaning myself up. While cleaning myself up in the shower, my thoughts varied from Edward to the weird dreams I've been having all week. No matter how much I would love to think about Edward the whole time, I needed to find out what I am and who made me this way.

I'm pretty sure that these nightmares-I can't actually call them that anymore-are flashbacks. And my father is in almost every single one of them. Doing something to me every single time. Trying to reason with me, trying to get me kill somebody, injecting me with strange liquids.

I just need to _remember _everything he did to me for sure. And for all I know, I could be wrong which would just leave me being clueless again. Either way, it's still a good thing to be thinking and trying to figure it out.

When I was finished with my shower, I stepped out and the first thing I noticed was the newly laid out clothing on the bathroom counter. My eyes narrowed at them. I didn't even hear anyone enter the bathroom. Hopefully, it wasn't Edward who did enter, but Alice instead.

I got dressed in the clothing laid out for me and brushed my hair once again. Walking over to the door, I began to feel dizzy. I stopped for a moment and just tried to focus on one thing. Soon, I was feeling slightly better and began to walk to the door again.

I opened the door and saw someone I wasn't expecting. Someone I thought was dead. Someone I thought made me the way I am.

Charlie, my father. He was sitting on the only yellow chair I had in my bedroom. When he noticed I had opened the door, he looked up and smiled at me.

"Hello, Bells. Did you miss me?"

**Please review,**

**If you don't, thats fine, thanks anyway.**

**---J  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:All characters and the Twilight Saga itself belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do not own any songs in this story.**

_Previously_

_I opened the door and saw someone I wasn't expecting. Someone I thought was dead. Someone I thought made me the way I am._

_Charlie, my father. He was sitting on the only yellow chair I had in my bedroom. When he noticed I had opened the door, he looked up and smiled at me._

_"Hello, Bells. Did you miss me?"_

Chapter 16

**Cries In Vain – Bullet For My Valentine**

_Lord you know I've cried a thousand tears tonight,  
But nothing seems to quench the thirst you keep on craving,  
But now I need an answer to my prayers and your not there,  
So why think you listen? Listen!_

_Has no one told you!, your cries are all in vain,  
And everyone keeps trying to take that all away,  
Has no one told you!, Your cries are all in vain,  
Your Cries!_

_Lord, I can't disguise the look inside my eyes,  
The more I try to look away the more I'm staring,  
But now I need an answer to my prayers and your not there,  
So why think you listen? Listen!_

_Has no one told you!, Your cries are all in vain,  
And everyone keeps trying to take that all away,  
Has no one told you!, Your cries are all in vain,  
Your cries!  
_

_Your cries in vain_

_Your cries in vain_

_Your cries in vain_

_Your cries in vain_

_I look away!_

_Has no one told you!, your cries are all in vain,  
And everyone keeps trying to take that all away,  
Has no one told you!, Your cries are all in vain,  
Your Cries! _

_Has nobody told you when you look away  
The stories they told you still run through your veins,  
Has nobody told you when you look away  
The stories they told you still run through your,  
Run through your veins! _

The first thing I noticed about Charlie-other than he is alive and talking to me-is that the words that came out of his mouth, they weren't kind. Everything I remember about him was amiable, but now, he just sounds villainous.

He was sitting there on my chair, staring at me with those loathsome coffee-colored eyes and that smug look on his face. Smug as in he knows he's supposed to be dead and not here.

I turned my observance off of Charlie and onto the room. I noticed something.

"Where are the Cullens?" I asked, not bothering even say hello to him. He didn't deserve one if he wanted me to believe he wasn't alive. And if he actually did make me what I am.

"Not even a hello for your daddy? What a pity," he replied back to me. I looked up at him when I heard the chair squeak. He got up and slowly sauntered over to me. I could smell the scent that came off of him. Scarcely smelling the wet, forest smell he had all over him, I took a step back into the bathroom as I clutched onto the door knob. I glanced over my shoulder and caught sight of the window.

I turned back to Charlie as he continued to advance on me, "Where are the Cullens?" I asked again.

"Out. It seems there were a couple of....uninvited leeches in town. The spiky-haired girl, Alice, is probably dealing with them too much to _your _future. Your boyfriend, Edward, can't read your's or mine mind. So he won't find out you disappeared until he comes back home to find you gone. I am a genius, aren't I?" I turned and started running to the window, praying I could just reach it before he did anything. If he made me this monster all by himself, who knows what else he could do to me.

Just as my fingers skimmed against the window latch, Charlie's hand appeared on my shoulder and everything around me dissolved. All the items in the room and all the colors looked like they were melting.

The last thing I heard before being transported to a cave-the one I am pretty sure is in the flashbacks-was my bedroom door being busted through.

_**In the Cave....**_

I blinked away the blurry images of brown and black walls. I had a major headache and no clue where I was.

"Don't worry, the headaches go away after a while," a voice informed me from behind.

My body, almost automatically, snapped that direction. Seeing a cloudy image of what I was sure to be Charlie, I decided to speak up.

"Why the hell are you _alive_? You're supposed to be dead!"

"Well, since you obviously want me to tell you everything, don't interrupt and I will."

I just nodded and my vision slowly came back to me. I was panting on the floor of a smelly, dim cave. Charlie was sitting on a rock with a book resting on his lap called _Mutations: How, Why, and the Effects_.

"Mutations are awfully tricky. So many things happen, so many things fail, so many things go _wrong_. Usually, mutations occur when the organism is forming in the womb. However, for you-and myself-, it wasn't like that," he sighed morosely and looked up from the book.

He turned his head to look at me, and by now, I was just sitting on the floor, not believing what he had just told me. Tears were rolling down my dirt covered face-my hands were covered in dirt-and I kept rubbing away my tears, not wanting for Charlie to see me like this.

Bawling in vain, thirsty for the one thing I shouldn't want, and not believing what I should, I continued to drown in the lies and sorrow that are all around me.

**Please review, and ask if you are confused on anything,**

**If not, thanks anyway.**

**---J**


	17. Chapter 17

**First, thanks to all the people who have reviewed, put this story on Favorites, put this story on Alert, or just read it.**

**Second, if anyone is confused on anything, let me know, please, so I can clear everything up.**

**Disclaimer:All characters and the Twilight Saga itself belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do not own any songs in this story.**

_Previously_

_He turned his head to look at me, and by now, I was just sitting on the floor, not believing what he had just told me. Tears were rolling down my dirt covered face-my hands were covered in dirt-and I kept rubbing away my tears, not wanting for Charlie to see me like this._

_Bawling in vain, thirsty for the one thing I shouldn't want, and not believing what I should, I continued to drown in the lies and sorrow that are all around me._

Chapter 17

**Truth – Seether**

_If I gave you the truth  
Would it keep you alive  
Though I'm closer to wrong  
I'm no further from right  
And now I'm convinced on the inside that something's wrong with me  
Convinced on the inside, you're so much more than me_

_Yeah_

_No there's nothing you say that can salvage the lie  
But I'm trying to keep my intentions disguised  
And now I'm deprived of my conscience and something's got to give  
Deprived of my conscience  
This all belongs to me, yeah_

_I'm beaten down again, I belong to them  
Beaten down again, I've failed you  
I'm weaker now my friend, I belong to them  
Beaten down again, I've failed you_

_The deception you show is your own parasite  
Just a word of advice you can heed if you like  
And now I'm convinced on the inside that something's wrong with me  
Convinced on the inside you're so much more than me_

_Yeah_

_I'm beaten down again, I belong to them  
Beaten down again, I've failed you  
I'm weaker now my friend, I belong to them  
Beaten down again, I've failed you_

_I'm beaten down again, I belong to them  
Beaten down again, I've failed you  
I'm weaker now my friend, I belong to them  
Beaten down again, I've failed you_

_I'm beaten down  
I'm beaten down  
I'm beaten down  
I'm beaten down_

_Yeah _

"No, no, no! You're lying. You're a liar! I don't believe you!" I cried violently at a bitter-faced Charlie. Not wanting to listen to his lies anymore, I looked around for a way out of this dreadful cave. There was only one way to go, and I was sure it didn't head outside.

"There isn't a way out. Since I can teleport wherever I want, I wouldn't need an entrance and exit." I jumped as I heard Charlie's voice right next to me. I moved my head around slowly and sure enough, Charlie was settled next to me with that some book about mutations.

He continued talking, "Just relax and I'll finish explaining everything." I stood up and went over to the rock Charlie had been sitting on earlier. Unhurriedly, I looked at Charlie-who was staring at me, probably waiting for an response-and nodded.

He began once again, "As I said before, your mutation-your thirst for the venom of bloodsuckers-I never meant for it to _be _ you. Before I experimented on you, I did so on myself. It was a success. I gained the ability of t_eleportation._ When I was doing all of this, I never thought how it could affect your mother, Renee. Her finding out was the hardest on all of us. You were merely six years of age-and so innocent-when she left us.

"I was devastated. But even that didn't stop me from going further in what I thought was the best thing I'd ever done. Then, I had decided that since I had gotten the power of teleportation, that I should try a new subject. And who better than your own flesh and blood? So, I gave you some of my blood, plus the original chemicals I added. They changed the DNA in your body, re-arranging everything in your body.

"I was expecting something.....different than what you turned out to be, but nevertheless, you . At first, I didn't notice anything different about you," he laughed irreconcilably, looking at me with those dark eyes.

"You never acted differently, you never misbehaved. But yet, I still kept giving you the liquids. I was determined to make you more special than everybody else. I tried so hard, but nothing ever worked! Irritated, I stopped all of it, I stopped giving you the liquids, I stopped asking you to change yourself.

"At the time, you were nine. You came home from school one day, with shredded clothing, bruises, cuts, blood all over yourself. And you were crying,"Daddy, daddy, I didn't mean to. I'm so sorry!"

"Right away, I knew what that meant. You had finally gotten your gift. From the-," Charlie abruptly stopped talking. I was too lost in thought to do anything about him getting up from where he was sitting on the ground, and vanish.

How was I supposed to believe all of this? He had obviously lied to me before, so what's stopping him now? I can ask myself questions like this millions of times, but one time will I get an answer from myself. Only Charlie can give me a real answer.

And what about Cullens? Are they missing me? Are they searching for me? No matter how much I wanted to know these answers, I would never get them. How was I supposed to tell them the truth?

___My father turned me into a freak for his own entertainment....__, _that would be a summary of what my father has told me so far.

I snapped out of my thoughts when Charlie reappeared in the cave with a blond haired guy, looking around the age of twenty-five with a frightened expression on his face. I took a breathe for the first time since he has been here and I immediately knew why Charlie brought him here.

"So, Bells? You hungry?" Charlie asked, stepping toward me with a tight grip on the vampire's arm.

**Please review,**

**If you don't, that's fine, thanks anyway.**

**---J**


	18. Chapter 18

**Also, for those who are confused on the subject, Bella doesn't have to be tempted by Vampire Venom to transform into the....large teeth, long fingernails creature.**

**Disclaimer:All characters and the Twilight Saga itself belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do not own any songs in this story.**

_Previously_

___I snapped out of my thoughts when Charlie reappeared in the cave with a blond haired guy, looking around the age of twenty-five with a frightened expression on his face. I took a breathe for the first time since he has been here and I immediately knew why Charlie brought him here._

___"So, Bells? You hungry?" Charlie asked, stepping toward me with a tight grip on the vampire's arm._

Chapter 18

**I'll Attack – 30 Seconds To Mars**

___I won't suffer, be broken, get tired, or wasted  
Surrender to nothing, or give up what I  
Started and stopped it, from end to beginning  
A new day is coming, and I am finally free_

___Run away, run away, I'll attack  
Run away, run away, go chase yourself  
Run away, run away, now I'll attack  
I'll attack, I'll aa-WHOOOAAAAAAAAA_

___I would have kept you, forever, but we had to sever  
It ended for both of us, faster than a  
Kill off this thinking, it's starting to sink in  
I'm losing control now, and without you I can finally see_

___Run away, run away, I'll attack  
Run away, run away, go change yourself  
Run away, run away, now I'll attack  
I'll attack, I'll aa-WHOOOAAAAAAAAA_

___Your promises, they look like lies  
Your honesty, like a back that hides a knife (knife)  
I promise you (promise you)  
I promise you (promise you)  
And I am finally free_

___Run away, run away, I'll attack  
Run away, run away, go change yourself  
Run away, run away, now I'll attack  
I'll attack, I'll attack, I will attack_

___Run away, I'll attack, I will attack  
Run away, I'll attack, I will attack_

___Run away (Run away), I'll attack (I'll attack)  
I'll aa-WHOOOAAAAAAAAA_

___Your promises  
(promises, promises)  
I promise you  
(promise you)  
I promise you  
(promise you, promise you) _

Charlie was gone. The vampire-whose name I found out is James-was punching the walls of the cave, trying to get out. I was just sitting there with my tear stained face. I have no idea where Charlie went after he brought James here, and the only reason I really even cared is because he is the only way I'll probably ever get out of this place.

I looked over at James after he had calmed down. His eyes were black, meaning that he was thirsty. B

"If you're thirsty, why don't you just kill me for my blood?" I questioned, genuinely curious. He looked over at me, a smirk playing across his pale lips. My face became hot and I didn't feel I had the courage to look at him anymore, so I took to closely examining to wall.

But when I moved my eyes to look at the wall instead of him, I caught just a glimpse of the vein in his neck. The blueish-greenish vein that I desired so much. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the vein and with every breath I took, I became more of a danger to him.

He replied, "What kind of a challenge would that be? I would just be able to snap your neck and have your blood. It would be too easy."

Angered, I stood up and yelled, "If you think that you could kill me, then stand up and show me!"

He began to shake with laughter but it soon died out when he saw my hands. My fingernails were slowly growing long and sharp like that day I killed Tanya. James stared at my hands for a while, then got off the ground.

"I guess I was wrong. Maybe it will be fun after all."

I was looking at the ground, hearing his foot steps get louder and louder with each step he took forward. I flexed my hands and looked up just in time to see James swing at me. Unfortunately, I wasn't fast enough to stop him and he punched me in the face.

___That's going to leave a bruise....oh well..._, I thought, but soon snapped out of my thoughts to get rid of James.

I swiftly clawed him in the face with my right hand. Releasing his right arm, I forcefully shoved my claws through his chest. My eyes, full of hatred for him, looked into his eyes, full of fear of me.

I knew it was meaningless to fight him. We both knew who was going to win. But right now, with him frightened of me, I couldn't stop myself from enjoying the power I had over him. Every movement James made was a signal of fear. I want him to fear me.

I ran forward, pushing him into the wall of the cave. I slammed him up and held him against the wall.

"Anything you'd like to say before you die?" I asked him with a sweet smile on my face.

"Your father is going to be so proud of you," he answered.

If I thought that I was angry before, now I was infuriated. That comment was enough to make me go insane.

I opened the hole in his chest-that was from my claws-and dug my other hand in there. I ripped his chest wide open. I dismembered his legs, arms, and his head.

Soon after, I began to make his venom my feast. I drained his body of all the blueish-greenish venom it had with my enlarged teeth-even if it hurt like hell to make them grow out.

**After the Meal....**

Staring at the dead, dismembered body of James on the floor, it was strange. I felt no remorse. No sorrow. I was just.....content to look at his dead body. For once in my life, after just killing somebody, I wasn't ashamed of the best that I am.

I was leaning against the wall, examining the motionless body on the ground. I reached up and touched my throbbing cheek. I was positive it was swollen and bruised.

Then the Cullens came back into my mind. Without Carlisle and Esme, I wouldn't be alive. They were the ones who took mein when Damon was probably going to kill me. Without Rosalie, I wouldn't know what true pain feels like. Without Emmet, I wouldn't have a sense of humor. Without Alice and Jasper, I wouldn't know what real friendship is.

And, without Edward, I would never know what true love feels like ever again.

The guilt came sneaking up on me like this. The Cullens were just like James except not human drinkers. They were vampires, they wanted to be free, and they just wanted to live. What if Edward had replaced James? Would I be able to kill him to survive like I did to James?

I could ask myself questions such as these millions of times, and this time, Charlie can't give me the answers. My instincts would tell me to kill him, and make him my meal. But my heart and head knew I wouldn't be able to take his life away from him.

I needed to get out of this cave. I needed to go some place where Charlie can't ever find me. I looked up and locked my eyes on the one passage that may lead me out of this cave.

I stood up straight and began to walk over to the dark passageway. I looked down into the darkness of the passageway and, feeling the walls with my hand, started to slowly stroll down it.

Soon, I could see a light at the end of the passageway. I prayed it was an exit, but with my bad luck, it wasn't.

I couldn't believe my eyes when I reached the end of the tunnel. I put a hand to my mouth in disgust and shock. My eyes were bulging out and I couldn't even process a real thought.

In the middle of the room was a tan man looking around six feet tall. He was very attractive, but Edward was still more attractive. Walking into the room all the way, I gained a full view of the man. He was shirtless, and without shoes. Not noticing me yet, he was just sitting there. My eyes widened even more, if that was even possible.

The man had shackles around his ankles and wrists. His long, brown hair was all around his head, creating a sanctuary around him. I looked around and scrutinized the room around us. It was well-lit, had an operating table-which is probably what Charlie uses to hold people down-, and next to it was a small table with knifes and the such on top of it.

The man had not noticed me yet, so when I spoke softly to him he was startled, "Hello, my name is Bella Swan. What is your name?"

He glared at me and tried to back away as I kept walking forward, but the chains were holding him to the floor. I saw his expression soften when he anaylzed my bruised and swollen cheek.

I continued, "I won't hurt you. I-I want to get you out of here. Charlie is a vicious man."

Finally, after I sat down in front of him and waited about five minutes for him to speak, he did so.

"M-my name is Jacob. Jacob Black. And yes, he is a vicious man," he spoke cautiously in his deep, scratchy voice, though I'm not sure why he was cautious. He wasn't looking me in the eyes. It was as if he was.....afraid of me.

"Why did he put you down here? What is he doing to you?"

He looked up at me, glaring once again and spoke, "Why do you care?"

"Because, I'm pretty sure that whatever he is doing to you, he did to me, too. Even if I am his own daughter."

"Y-you are his daughter? Oh man, now he's really gonna kill me."

"Don't worry. He won't kill you. He is not even going to touch you anymore. I won't let him," I spoke furiously to him, very protectively.

He looked at me in bewilderment, "Why would you want to protect me? And with his ability, how could you possibly stop him?"

"I'm not going to let Charlie hurt anymore people. He hurt my mother, you, James-someone you haven't and won't meet-, and myself. And like I said before, he gave me abilities also. Abilities more powerful than his."

"Can....can you show me? What you can do, I mean," Jacob asked warily.

"Sure, but first, what has he done to you?"

"Err, well, there's one thing you should know before I tell you that."

"Okay. What is it?"

"I'm a werewolf." he whispered.

"Oh....interesting. Well, can you tell me what he has done now?"

"Sure, sure. Um, he somehow stopped my body from being able to change into a wolf. He has been experimenting a lot on me, too. Giving me his own blood, and these other liquids."

We kept talking for a while longer. I found out he was from Forks, Washington too-what a small world-, and that he was fifteen years old. He reminded me of Emmet. Jacob liked telling jokes, and he was always happy, even when locked up.

I told him all about my life so far. How it has all been a lie, besides the Cullens and how they felt about me and how I felt about them. How Charlie did the same to me that he is doing to Jacob.

Finally being time to show him my ability, I got up from the ground and went about five feet away from him.

I was standing there, breathing deeply through my nose, waiting for the right moment to show him. I closed my eyes and began to grow out my fingernails.

All of a sudden, Jacob screamed, "Bella! Watch out!"

My eyes snapped open and I only saw a furious Jacob for half a second before I was knocked unconscious.

**Please review,**

**If you don't, that is fine, thanks anyways.**

**---J**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry that I have not updated sooner. This week has been crazy with school. Constitution tests and Math tests.**

**The guy who I imagine is Oliver(and that's actually his real name)is on my profile. His name is Oliver James....and he is very good-looking. But still not sexier than Robert Pattinson or Taylor Lautner(in my opinion).**

**Also, the _Bold Italics _are Bella's dreams.**

**Disclaimer:All characters—besides Oliver—and the Twilight Saga itself belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do not own any songs in this story.**

_Previously_

___I was standing there, breathing deeply through my nose, waiting for the right moment to show him. I closed my eyes and began to grow out my fingernails._

___All of a sudden, Jacob screamed, "Bella! Watch out!"_

___My eyes snapped open and I only saw a furious Jacob for half a second before I was knocked unconscious._

Chapter 19

**Smile Like You Mean It – The Killers**

___Save some face, you know you've only got one  
__Change your ways while you're young__  
Boy, one day you'll be a man  
Oh girl, he'll help you understand  
_

___Smile like you mean it  
Smile like you mean it_

___Looking back at sunsets on the East side  
We lost track of the time  
Dreams aren't what they used to be  
Some things sat by so carelessly_

___Smile like you mean it  
Smile like you mean it_

___And someone is calling my name  
From the back of the restaurant  
And someone is playing a game  
In the house that I grew up in  
And someone will drive her around  
Down the same streets that I did  
On the same streets that I did_

___Smile like you mean it  
Smile like you mean it  
Smile like you mean it  
Smile like you mean it_

___Oh no, oh no no no  
Oh no, oh no no no _

___**I was standing at the edge of a cliff. Below the cliff was the ocean and a bunch of sharp, long spikes sticking out of the water. The wind was blowing in my face causing my hair to whip around everywhere. It seemed like the wind was the only thing keeping me from falling off the cliff.**_

___**"Bella, you do not want to do that. Please, don't. Everything will be fine, everything will work out," a voice said from behind me.**_

___**Cautiously, I turned around and there was a man with an appealing figure, beautiful, copper-colored hair, and alluring, topaz eyes that were begging me not to jump.**_

___**"Why? What am I to you? I don't even know who you are. I don't know your name. I don't know your age. I don't know your interests. All I know about you is that you're a leech!" I screamed back at him. The wind was still holding me up, but if I just took one step back, I could fall into the ocean.**_

___**"You know who I am, Bella! Why, why are you lying to me? You know everything about me and I know everything about you! You love me. And I love you...." I could barely hear the last part of what he said because he lowered his voice. The man wasn't looking at me anymore, he was looking at his clouds. **_

___**"I don't love you."**_

___**He sighed and lowered his head back down so he could look at me. He looked me in the eyes.**_

___**"Yes, you do. You do love me. You just...cannot remember."**_

___**I shook my head frantically. I took a deep breath, wanting to have his scent everywhere I go. Even when I die and go to hell.**_

___**"I'm sorry. Good-bye," I whispered, taking a step back and let myself fall off the cliff.**_

"Charlie, come here. I think she's waking up," a British voice yelled. The back of my head was throbbing and I had a major headache, but that didn't stop me from wondering who that guy in my dream was. He seemed oddly similar but I couldn't figure out where I've seen him before.

"Oliver, is she really awake or are you playing one of your jokes on me again? Because if you're joking, I am going to shove my foot up your ass," a voice, that sounded like Charlie's, responded.

I began to open my eyes and flex my fingers.

"It's not a joke this time. Look, her eyes are opening!" I heard an irritated sigh and the clicking of and door closing.

Slowly, my eyes fluttered open and I groaned when I saw a bright light.

"Turn off that damn light," I said to the man whose name I heard was Oliver.

I shut my eyes and laid my arm over them.

"Sorry about that, love," he replied back to me. Seconds later I heard a click and I cautiously removed my arm from my eyes. I opened my eyes to see a little amount of light in the room coming from the window. I sat up from where I was-which I found out was a bed-and I examined the room.

It was a dark blue room with the regular things you'd have in a bedroom. A king size bed with blue sheets a blanket, a mahogany dresser, a television, a computer. It had some posters of different rock bands on the walls and it had music everywhere.

There was a tall, tan, well-built man leaning against the wall. He was dressed in original blue jeans and a long sleeve shirt. He smiled at me and I thought he was the most beautiful man I'd ever seen. But then I remembered the guy from my dream and knew that the dream guy was more handsome.

I didn't smile back at the mysterious man. I just sat there, staring at him and awaiting an answer from him. I wanted to know where I was, who he was, and where my father was. Most of all, I wanted to know why I didn't remember anything before I woke up inside this room.

"Good morning. You're Bella, right? I'm Oliver," he broke through the silence and headed over to me. He stopped in front of me and took my hand in his. He tried to bring up to his lips, but I ripped my hand out of his.

I blushed bright red and nodded at him, "Yes, I'm Bella. Where am I?"

"Bloody hell, no woman has ever done that to me," he muttered to himself, then got louder and talking to me, "Ah, well. You're in my bedroom inside your father's house. I live with him here."

"What happened? I mean, why am I here?"

"You're here....because...you fell down the stairs and hit your head pretty hard. I had to tend to your...injuries." I could tell he was lying. I raised an eyebrow at him and huffed, crossing my arms against my chest.

"Right. Well, I'm leaving now. Bye," I said, getting up and pushing past him.

As I walked out his bedroom door and went into what seemed like the living room, I smelled something delicious. I turned my direction of walking into where the smell was coming from-the kitchen-it was on the counter. It was a glass of venom, just waiting for me to drink it. My mouth watered and I hesitantly picked it up, and drank it.

"Taste good?"

"Yes," I replied back to Oliver. I turned to him. He was leaning against the door way of the kitchen.

"Why won't you smile at me?"

"Why do live with my father?"

"I asked you first, love. Sorry, but answer the question."

"Fine, and don't call me love anymore. I won't smile at you, because I have nothing to smile about."

"How sad. To not have anything to smile about. Well, Mate, I live with your dad because my mum and dad never wanted me."

After Oliver said this, I looked down at my shoes and began to feel guilty about asking him such a question.

Oliver continued, "I can't blame 'em though. I wouldn't want me either."

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Eighteen. How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

After a moment of peaceful silence, Oliver started talking again, "Years go by so fast. Seems just like yesterday that I could run through the yard butt-naked and nobody would care."

I laughed a little and looked up at him. He was staring at me and for once, I smiled at him.

"Now you smile like you actually mean it," he said, smirking.

His words made me blush a crimson color.

**Please review and tell me if any of you are confused on anything,**

**I promise to explain everything later on in the story.**

**And yes, I know Bella doesn't recognize the man from her dream!**

**--J**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bella's awesome bedroom is on my profile.**

**And, yes, Bella does not remember anything that happened before. Don't remember what Charlie did to her, don't remember the Cullens, she only remembers her childhood and dream of the bronze haired guy--who is pretty obivious.  
**

**Disclaimer:All characters—besides Oliver—and the Twilight Saga itself belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do not own any songs in this story.**

_Previously_

___After a moment of peaceful silence, Oliver started talking again, "Years go by so fast. Seems just like yesterday that I could run through the yard butt-naked and nobody would care."_

_I laughed a little and looked up at him. He was staring at me and for once, I smiled at him._

_"Now you smile like you actually mean it," he said, smirking._

_His words made me blush a crimson color._

Chapter 20

**Lying From You – Linkin Park**

_When I pretend everything is what I want it to be  
I look exactly like what you had always wanted to see  
When I pretend, I can't forget about the criminal I am  
Stealing second after second just cause I know I can but  
I can't pretend this is the way it'll stay I'm just  
(trying to bend the truth)  
I can't pretend I'm who you want me to be, so I'm_

_(Lying my way from you)  
No no turning back now  
(I wanna be pushed aside so let me go)  
No no turning back now  
(Let me take back my life,I'd rather be all alone)  
No turning back now  
(Anywhere on my own cause I can see)  
No no turning back now  
(The very worst part of you is me)_

_I remember what they taught to me  
Remember condescending talk of who I ought to be  
Remember listening to all of that and this again  
So I pretended up a person who was fittin' in  
And now you think this person really is me and I'm  
(Trying to bend the truth)  
But the more I push the more I'm pulling away 'cause I'm_

_(Lying my way from you)  
No no turning back now  
(I wanna be pushed aside so let me go)  
No no turning back now  
(Let me take back my life I'd rather be all alone)  
No turning back now  
(Anywhere on my own cause I can see)  
No no turning back now  
(The very worst part of you)  
(The very worst part of you is ME)_

_This isn't what I wanted to be, I never thought that what I said would  
have you running from me  
Like This  
This isn't what I wanted to be, I never thought that what I said would  
have you running from me  
Like This  
This isn't what I wanted to be, I never thought that what I said would  
have you running from me  
Like This  
This isn't what I wanted to be, I never thought that what I said would  
have you running from me  
Like This_

_(You)  
No turning back now  
(I wanna be pushed aside so let me go)  
No no turning back now  
(Let me take back my life I'd rather be all alone)  
No turning back now  
(Anywhere on my own cause I can see)  
No no turning back now  
(The very worst part of you)  
(The very worst part of you is me)_

"Knock. Knock. Knock." I looked up and saw Charlie at my bedroom—if you can even call it that—door. My bedroom was a little circle in the middle of a pool with a bed, television, lamps, and a chair. Charlie had said he built this room for me when I was little because I loved to swim. I still do love to swim, but I don't even have any bathing suits.

"Hi. You can come in if you want," I told him.

He shook his head and replied, "No. I just came by to tell you that dinner is ready. It's spaghetti and it should be good because Oliver cooked it. You always used to cook for the family....until your mother left. Then you disappeared years later and I....I found Oliver on the street. He became the son that I never had."

I stayed silent and nodded my head. Seconds later, he left.

Sighing, I got off my bed and started to walk down the path to my bedroom door, trying not to trip and fall in the water.

By the time I got to the dining room, I had decided to ask Charlie and Oliver why I couldn't remember what happened before I woke up in Oliver's bedroom. All I remember before I woke up here is my dream and when I was a child.

Entering the living room, I spotted Charlie and Oliver at the dining table. I sat down across from Charlie and next to Oliver.

Soon we all had our food—I had my venom, too—and Oliver was very energetic and his talking never gave time for silence. Oddly, he reminded me of someone I used to know, but I couldn't find out who.

When Oliver finally stopped talking, I asked my question, "Why don't I remember anything before I woke up here?" I picked my gaze up from my plate and turned to Charlie. He had his fork in his hand with spaghetti on it and was bringing it up to his mouth. He stopped when I asked the question. He looked over to Oliver and glared at him.

Oliver shifted uncomfortably next to me and spoke up, "You must have amnesia. You did hit your head pretty hard...you know, when you fell down the stairs."

I didn't believe him and they both knew that, but I let it drop for now.

I shrugged and began eating again. I began to think why they were lying to me. They could be criminals. They could have done something to me.

My thoughts were everywhere and I kept telling myself that I was being ridiculous. They _can't _be criminals. They _wouldn't _do anything to me.

_**After Dinner....**_

Walking out the front door, I began to feel the heat of the Phoenix sun. I sat down on the steps of the porch, waiting for Oliver to come outside. Oliver and I decided to go to the mall so I can get clothing, then we're heading to Wal-Mart to get food since the fridge is empty.

I stood up when Oliver came out. Tripping when walking down the steps, Oliver's arms wound around my waist and kept me from falling. I stood up straight and removed them from my waist.

Tomato red, I nodded a thanks to Oliver—who was smirking at me—and I continued to walk to Charlie's red pick up truck.

On the way to the mall, I tried to persuade Oliver into telling me the truth, but he never cracked. I gave up and stopped talking to him then. Every time he tried to talk to me, I would ignore him and glare out my window.

Sooner than I expected, we arrived at the mall.

_**After Shopping in the Mall...**_

Oliver and I were walking through Wal-Mart, picking out food that we wanted and I was still ignoring Oliver—no matter how much he talked to me. Sometimes he talked so much I just wanted to put a muzzle on him, but I knew I couldn't do that. Charlie would be mad and probably kick me out if I did.

Finished with picking out food, Oliver pushed the cart over to the checkout counter and I followed. The man at the counter looked about twenty or twenty-one and had black hair that went down to his shoulders. The tag on his shirt had "Eric" written on it in a messy fashion. He watched me as I put the stuff on the conveyor belt. He began to do what he was payed for, but he continued to watch me.

I rolled my eyes and peeked a glance at Oliver.

Oliver was glaring at the man and taking out his credit card to pay for the food. I sighed and finished putting the things on the belt.

When I finished putting the food on the belt, I leaned against the counter and waited for everything to be put back in the cart.

I felt a poke on my shoulder, then another, and then another poke. Irritated, I turned around and faced the Wal-Mart employee who was ogling me.

"Yes?" I asked him, clearing annoyed.

"My name is Eric," he said smugly.

"Yeah, I know. Your name tag _does _have your name on it."

Eric didn't seem to get that I was annoyed and he leaned in to kiss me. I blushed and smacked my hand into Eric's face, keeping his mouth far away from me. Leaning back, I looked to see the cart full with grocery bags. I grabbed and began to pull it with me through the doors.

Oliver followed me as we made our way to the truck.

We began to put the food in the truck and finished quickly. I was eager to get out of here because I wanted to avoid Eric—and any other men who wanted anything from me.

**Please review**

**If you don't, that's fine, thanks anyway**

**---J**


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm sorry that I skipped a whole month, but if I didn't this story would be too long. And I'm sure many of you want Edward back!**

**Disclaimer:All characters—besides Oliver—and the Twilight Saga itself belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do not own any songs in this story.**

_Previously_

_Eric didn't seem to get that I was annoyed and he leaned in to kiss me. I blushed and smacked my hand into Eric's face, keeping his mouth far away from me. Leaning back, I looked to see the cart full with grocery bags. I grabbed and began to pull it with me through the doors._

_Oliver followed me as we made our way to the truck._

_We began to put the food in the truck and finished quickly. I was eager to get out of here because I wanted to avoid Eric—and any other men who wanted anything from me._

Chapter 21

**Blood Red Summer – Coheed And Cambria**

_Faint white figures paint my sleep  
Please don't tell my secrets, keep them hidden  
(You got it, you got it, you got it)  
If the words that matter reach your face from floor  
Will you be wondering if, or  
(Do I need what is given or honest?)  
Does it cost me scarring if the words stay true  
Even number, your nephew  
(I don't want it, don't want it, don't want it anymore)_

_And when the answer that you want  
Is in the question that you state  
Come what may  
And when the answer that you want  
Is in the question that you state  
Come what may_

_In a pain that buckles out your knees  
Could you stop this if I plead?  
(You got it, you got it, you got it)  
So destined I am to walk among the dark  
A child in keeping secrets from  
(Will they know what I've done in the after?)  
In the sought for matter when the words blame you  
In a blood red summer I'll give you  
(I don't want it, don't want it, don't want it)_

_And when the answer that you want  
Is in the question that you state  
Come what may, Come what may  
And when the answer that you want  
Is in the question that you state  
Come what may, Come what may_

_What did I do to deserve?  
What did I do to deserve this?  
What did I do to deserve?  
What did I do to deserve this?_

_What did I do to deserve?  
What did I do to deserve this?  
What did I do to deserve?  
What did I do to deserve this?_

_What did I do to deserve?  
What did I do to deserve this?  
What did I do to deserve?  
What did I do? _

It has been a month since I began to live with Charlie and Oliver. Ever since that night I had thought they lied to me, my suspicion had faded slowly. Oliver is my best friend**, **and Charlie is my father, they would never do anything to hurt me. And if they did something that ever pissed me off, I knew it was for my own good.

Charlie had hired me a private tutor since he didn't want me going to a public school. He had said that that I was too special for a public school. I just blushed and laughed it off, agreeing to make him happy.

Oliver enrolled in the Arizona State University and is majoring in neurology.

When I asked him why he chose neurology, he just said, "I like how the brain works."

"Good. That's correct. Okay, well, we're done for today," Mrs. Cope, my private tutor, said. I muttered a thanks to her as she packed up her things and left.

"Bye, Mrs. Cope. Have a good summer," I called out to her as she walked through the front door. I heard her say "You too" and then I trudged in the living room. My eyebrows squeezed together in confusion as I saw Charlie and Oliver in the living room, waiting for me.

"Hey, dad. Hi, Oliver. What are you two doing home? Charlie, I thought you were at the station. And Oliver, you're missing classes? That's a bad first start in college," I scolded them. I sat down on the tan, leather couch and was about to chasten them some more, but decided against it when I saw their faces.

Charlie was looking surprisingly serious. His mouth was in a tight line, and his hands were on his lap. He had a firm grip on a piece of paper. For a minute, I thought it was my grades or something, but last time I checked, I was getting high grades. Grades couldn't make him look this annoyed or mad or whatever that unreadable expression on his face was.

Oliver looked grief-stricken. His mouth was in a frown and he was shaking his head at Charlie. The frown looked out of place on his handsome, unblemished face. Oliver's hands went up into his hair and he started pulling at it.

"Guys, what's wrong?" I requested an answer from them. My eyes traveled from Oliver to Charlie to Oliver and to Charlie again.

Oliver spoke up first, "Charlie, be a good bloke. Don't do this to her. She isn't even a legal adult yet!" He talked to Charlie like I wasn't even here.

Charlie looked up from the paper in his hands. Glaring at Oliver, he got off his recliner and set the paper on my lap.

Dumbfounded and with shaking hands, I picked up the paper and began to read it silently.

**Victoria Adams**

**Age: 123 years old**

**Status: Vampire**

**Location: Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania**

The list kept going on and on until the end of the page. I flipped it over and there was more on the back.

As I read them over and over again, Charlie and Oliver had their own conversation.

"I've been waiting long enough, Oliver. I've been waiting all my life for this moment," Charlie whispered furiously to Oliver.

Oliver replied back, "She's only seventeen. I'm sure you can wait a little longer."

"I am so tired of waiting! Why should I wait? Because you are in love with her!?" My head snapped up at that and I stared at Oliver in disbelief as he continued to look enraged by Charlie.

"You are such a fool. One day, because of what you did to her, she is not going to forgive you and she is going to kill you," Oliver whispered in Charlie's ear as he walked past him.

I watched as Oliver walked up to me and bent down. I blushed fiercely as he kissed me on the cheek.

"Take care of yourself. I have to get out of this house before I rip off your father's head. See ya tomorrow," he murmured in my ear. I nodded mutely and watched as he walked out the front door.

As soon as I heard the truck start up and the squealing of the engine as it left, I turned back to Charlie. He was staring at me, obviously irked from fighting with Oliver.

I held up the paper, "W-what is this?" The suspicion I had when I first woke up here came back. They were lying about something, and I've been living in the dark through the whole thing. Suddenly, I was clueless, I didn't know what else to say, what else to do but ask that simple question.

"That paper is your assignment for the summer. Think of it as home schooling. These people listed on there, they are very horrible, vile people. They need to be stopped, and you're the only one that can stop them."

**This might be my last update until January 2009.**

**Merry Christmas to everyone who celebrates it!!!**

**Please review.**

**---J**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you to those who have reviewed, have this story on favorites, or have this story on alert.**

**I had extra time, so I wrote this chapter! YAY!**

**Also, again I am sorry for skipping a month. I'm also sorry if the song doesn't fit right because Bella isn't a man, but I thought it....kind of did....**

**The _Bold Italics are_ Bella's flashback.**

**Disclaimer:All characters—besides Oliver—and the Twilight Saga itself belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do not own any songs in this story.**

_Previously_

_I held up the paper, "W-what is this?" The suspicion I had when I first woke up here came back. They were lying about something, and I've been living in the dark through the whole thing. Suddenly, I was clueless, I didn't know what else to say, what else to do but ask that simple question._

_"That paper is your assignment for the summer. Think of it as home schooling. These people listed on there, they are very horrible, vile people. They need to be stopped, and you're the only one that can stop them."_

Chapter 22

**Bat Country – Avenged Sevenfold**

"_He who makes a beast of himself,_

_Gets rid of the pain of being a man." _

_ --- Dr. Johnson_

_Caught here in a fiery blaze, won't lose my will to stay._

_I tri-ie-ied to drive all through the night,  
The heat stroke ridden weather, the barren empty sights.  
No oasis here to see, the sand is singing deathless words to me._

_Can't you help me as I'm startin' to burn (all alone).  
Too many doses and I'm starting to get an attraction.  
My confidence is leaving me on my own (all alone).  
No one can save me and you know I don't want the attention._

_As I-I-I adjust to my new sights the rarely tired lights will take me to new heights.  
My hand is on the trigger I'm ready to ignite.  
Tomorrow might not make it but everything's all right.  
Mental fiction follows me; show me what it's like to be set free._

_Can't you help me as I'm startin' to burn (all alone).  
Too many doses and I'm starting to get an attraction.  
My confidence is leaving me on my own (all alone).  
No one can save me and you know I don't want the attention._

_I'm sorry you're not here I've been sane too long my vision's so unclear.  
Now take a trip with me but don't be surprised when things aren't what they seem._

_Caught here in a fiery blaze, won't lose my will to stay.  
These eyes won't see the same, after I flip today._

_Sometimes I don't know why we'd rather live than die,  
We look up towards the sky for answers to our lives.  
We may get some solutions but most just pass us by,  
Don't want your absolution cause I can't make it right.  
I'll make a beast out of myself, gets rid of all the pain of being a man._

_Can't you help me as I'm startin' to burn (all alone).  
Too many doses and I'm starting to get an attraction.  
My confidence is leaving me on my own (all alone).  
No one can save me and you know I don't want the attention._

_I've known it from the start  
All these good ideas will tear your brain apart.  
Scared but you, you follow me  
I'm too weird to live but much too rare to die. _

Dressed in tan shorts and a large blue t-shirt, I walked into the bathroom that was across from my bedroom. I looked at myself in the big full length mirror.

My usually pale arms and legs were covered in fresh bruises and cuts that varied in size. Some cuts were huge and were stitched up. The others were tiny and needed no medical attention or so my father says whenever I complain about them.

My knuckles were torn open and bleeding. My finger-tips were also bleeding. They throbbed and begged for me to just put them under cold water.

My dull, brown hair was a haystack. I tried to run my injured fingers through it, but every time I did, my fingers ached more and my hair got even more messier.

I looked at everything about myself except my face. I never wanted to look at the monotonous, lifeless eyes that I had. But I did anyways.

My eyes were dull and brown just like my hair. There wasn't a glint in them like I had when I first arrived here two months. Around my eyes were black circles because of my sleepless nights when I had woken up to mourn the people I had killed the day before.

Many times, I ask myself why I just didn't say no to Charlie when he gave that paper to me. Or why I don't just kill myself.

I love Charlie. He is my father. I just can't say no to him. Even when he does want me to kill people. And I'm too frightened to commit suicide.

As I undressed and took a shower, I began to think I was truly insane. When most people are trying to decide what to do, they have a demon on one shoulder and an angel on the other. The angel would be telling them to do the right thing. The angel would want you to choose the option that wouldn't get anyone killed or injured. The demon would want you to kill anyone who gets in your way. The demon wouldn't care who gets annihilated, just as long as you get what you want.

With me, it was just a demon. A demon whispering in my ear to kill Charlie and Oliver. He was whispering in my ear to continue killing vampires.

An angel wasn't sitting on my shoulder because there aren't any angels that would ever want to be in the presence of somebody like myself.

As I began to re-live that first night, I fell to the shower floor with my hurting hands yanking out my hair and sobs erupting through my mouth.

_**I looked around the neighborhood of where Victoria Adams lived. No one was around to watch me. **_

_**Liquid began to fill in my eyes, and soon, they started to overflow and run down my face. **_

_**I walked up the old steps of Victoria's old, gray house. I heard movement inside the house as my fingernails began to grow into claws. I knocked on the door.**_

_**Seconds later, my fingernails were grown fully into claws that were meant to rip vampires open. **_

_**A woman with wild, red hair that matched her eyes opened the door with a smile on her face. Looking around once again, I saw that no one was around.**_

_**I jabbed my claws into her stomach. Her eyes got wide and her smile faded as she became limp.**_

_**I laid her body on the ground and shut her eyes.**_

_**"I am so sorry..," I said to her motionless body.**_

The worst part is, that I _want _and _like _to do what the demons always tell me to.

**Review please,**

**Merry Christmas to all of you who celebrate it!**

**---J**


	23. Chapter 23

**I hope everyone had an excellent Christmas and New Year's Eve.**

**This is a Bella & Edward Romance (and Mystery/Drama, I suppose) story, not Bella & Jacob or Bella & Oliver. BELLA & EDWARD! FOREVER!**

_**Bold Italic**_**s( that are not in "Previously"section) = Bella's Flashbacks.**

**Disclaimer: All characters—besides Oliver—belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do not own any songs in this story.**

_Previously_

_**Seconds later, my fingernails were grown fully into claws that were meant to rip vampires open. **_

_**A woman with wild, red hair that matched her eyes opened the door with a smile on her face. Looking around once again, I saw that no one was around.**_

_**I jabbed my claws into her stomach. Her eyes got wide and her smile faded as she became limp.**_

_**I laid her body on the ground and shut her eyes.**_

"_**I am so sorry..," I said to her motionless body.**_

_The worst part is, that I _want _and _like_ to do what the demons always tell me to._

Chapter 23

**Had Enough – Breaking Benjamin**

_Milk it for all it's worth.  
Make sure you get there first.  
The apple of your eye.  
The rotten core inside.  
We are all prisoners.  
Things couldn't get much worse.  
I've had it up to here, you know your end is near._

_You had to have it all,  
Well have you had enough?  
You greedy little bastard,  
You will get what you deserve.  
When all is said and done,  
I will be the one to leave you in the misery and hate what you've become._

_Intoxicated eyes, no longer live that life.  
You should have learned by now, I'll burn this whole world down.  
I need some peace of mind, no fear of what's behind.  
You think you've won this fight, you've only lost your mind._

_You had to have it all,  
Well have you had enough?  
You greedy little bastard,  
You will get what you deserve.  
When all is said and done,  
I will be the one to leave you in the misery and hate what you've become._

_Hold me down (I will live again)  
Hold me down (I will break it in)  
Hold me down (better in the end)  
Hold me down._

_You had to have it all,  
Well have you had enough?  
You greedy little bastard,  
You will get what you deserve.  
When all is said and done,  
I will be the one to leave you in the misery and hate what you've become._

_Heaven help you.  
Heaven help you._

_This is the _last _time. The last time I am ever going to listen to my father and my inner demon...._, I kept telling myself over and over again. But yet, after repeating this in my head for almost an hour, I still didn't believe it.

I knew that I had enough of this life. The killing, the vampires, the venom, and most of all, I was tired of Charlie. He was always there, wanting me to do this and do that. Kill him, kill her. Drink this venom, drink that venom. Ever since I started killing people off of the list Charlie gave me, I've been disgusted of what I've turned out to be. I've had enough of being this monster who pretends to be Daddy's Princess and does everything he tells her to.

Sighing, I looked over to Charlie. His hands were gripping the steering wheel causing his knuckles to become pallid. His eyes were glaring at the wet—everything was drenched in water since it was raining and has been for hours—road ahead. His mouth was moving and I could pick up little words here and there such as "crappy" or "asshole".

I laughed under my breath and looked out the window to my right. Whenever Charlie called someone a asshole, it was when he was driving somewhere and I always knew he was talking about another driver.

The speculation I have of Charlie's driving is everlasting. Ever since Charlie told me that he could teleport, I always pondered why he didn't just do that instead of wasting the time to drive everywhere.

_**I was sitting on the couch in the living room with the television on and the black remote on the table beside me. The news was on and it was talking about all of those missing children. I muted the television, went over to the bookshelf and pulled out ****Sense and Sensibility****.**_

_**After five minutes of trying to read but not being able to concentrate on the book, I sighed in frustration and put the book back in the shelf. Walking back to the couch, I glanced at the television and saw myself on the screen.**_

_**My eyes widened and I dashed for the remote to turn the volume up. I snatched the remote and pounded the volume button with my index finger, but it was too late. The volume picked up but the screen changed to a commercial.**_

_**I let myself sink into the couch and close my eyes, entering the fantasy world, where I could be with the Bronze-Haired Adonis I dream about so much.**_

_**Just getting to the part where the Copper-Headed Man started kissing me, there was a loud crash causing me jump up in shock. My eyes snapped open and Charlie was in front of me. His face was red out of anger and he was cussing every five seconds while wiping the dust off of himself.**_

_**Moments later, he noticed me there, staring at him with a frightened expression. My eyes were bulging out, my mouth was slack, and whenever I would try to speak, only squeaks would slip out.**_

_**He laughed awkwardly and waved at me. His formerly red face was turning pink as was mine.**_

_**"Would you believe me if I told you that I could teleport?" he said.**_

I also remember that after that had happened, he told me that Oliver had an ability, too.

Oliver could see every memory of any creature and erase any memory that he desired to. After Charlie had told me that, I figured that was why Oliver had decided to major in neurology. I had asked Charlie how we all gained these abilities. He responded by saying, "I tried to make all of special. And I did. Your skills are just different and cause you to mutate."

I comprehended, after everything Charlie told me, that the reason why I didn't remember two years of my life, is because Charlie had gotten Oliver to erase some of my memories.

Ever since I came up with this conclusion, I started to try to remember everything from my past.

"Bella? I would like you talk to you about the new assignment," Charlie broke me out of my thoughts.

I looked over to him, then to Oliver in the back seat.

I nodded my head. Charlie held out a section of paper and I took it.

I looked down at it. I read over it once. Twice. A third time. The name seemed so....familiar.

"The location is where we are heading right now. We're moving there. I don't want him dead. I want him alive. Gain his trust, capture him, and bring him to me," Charlie explained.

**Edward Cullen**

**Age: 108 years old**

**Status: Vampire**

**Location: Forks, Washington**

* * *

**Please review,**

**If you don't, that's fine, thanks anyway.**

**---J**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks to everyone that has reviewed and/or has this story on favorites/alert.**

_**Bold Italics**_** (that aren't in the "Previously" section) = Bella's Flashbacks.**

**Disclaimer: All characters—besides Oliver—belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do not own any songs in this story. However, I do own a troll doll!**

_Previously_

_I looked down at it. I read over it once. Twice. A third time. The name seemed so....familiar._

_"The location is where we are heading right now. We're moving there. I don't want him dead. I want him alive. Gain his trust, capture him, and bring him to me," Charlie explained._

_**Edward Cullen**_

_**Age: 108 years old**_

_**Status: Vampire**_

_**Location: Forks, Washington**_

Chapter 24

**Liar, Liar (Burn In Hell) – The Used**

_Liar, liar, pants on fire  
and the pills go down and get you higher  
baby bottles burning, mother fucker  
and the mother hates him like the daughter  
lonely god and maker gripping tighter saying_

_you will burn in hell they say,  
you will burn in hell!_

_Liar! Liar! Pants on fire  
Liar! Liar! Stop your soul from catching fire fire  
God and maker, liar! liar! pants on fire_

_Liar! Liar! house on fire  
and the glass tastes messy, chew it louder  
bet your tummy hurts you, you mother fucker  
mother never loved you,  
father touched you with the hand of god  
he's gripping tighter, saying_

_you will burn in hell they say,  
you will burn in hell!_

_Liar! Liar! Pants on fire  
Liar! Liar! Stop your soul from catching fire fire  
God and maker, liar! liar! You fucking liar!_

_You're gonna burn in hell_

_You're gonna burn in hell_

_Liar! Liar! Pants on fire  
Liar! Liar! Stop your soul from catching fire fire  
God and maker, liar! liar! You fucking liar _

_Liar! Liar! Pants on fire  
Liar! Liar! Stop your soul from catching fire fire  
God and maker, liar! liar! You fucking liar _

_You fucking liar! (liar! liar!)_

_Liar, liar, pants on fire!  
Hanging from a telephone wire! _

Looking down at my tattered clothing, I could feel the heat rising to my face.

_I can't believe that I'm doing this. Why can't I just walk with normal clothing on?_, I wanted to question Charlie and Oliver about their "Great Idea", but I didn't.

I pulled at the torn sleeves of the blue long sleeve shirt I was wearing. Charlie had said that people should be able to believe that I was kidnapped by someone—which I think is ridiculous—and so, I have to wear this damaged clothing.

My bare albino-looking feet were showing. My blue long sleeve shirt was cuts and holes everywhere. My black jeans were faded, also had gaps all over, and they were torn up to my knees. My hair looked like it hadn't been washed in months and everywhere I looked, a piece was sticking up. My body was covered in blotches of dirt.

Overall, I looked like a troll doll that just survived a tornado.

"Bells, honey? Are you ready yet? You have to hurry!" I rolled my eyes at Charlie. Sometimes he could be so vexatious.

"Yes, Charlie. I'm ready," I replied.

I walked over to my bedroom door and opened it. Charlie and Oliver were standing there, waiting impatiently for me. Oliver looked at Charlie while shaking his head. He put his index finger up to his head and did the he-is-so-crazy circle thing around the side of his head while letting his tongue hang out of his mouth.

I muffled my laughter with my hand and glared at Oliver. I bit my lip, trying to keep the smile off of my face.

All three of us walked out of our new house in the rainy town of Forks, Washington. Today was just one of those lucky days when the sun was out.

"Are you sure that you're ready to do this? You don't ha-", Oliver started, but Charlie finished for him, "Oliver, shut your trap. She is, of course, ready to do this."

I looked over at Oliver and gave him a reassuring smile. Oliver only wanted to protect me, as always. The corners of his mouth turned up in a full, unblemished smile.

I walked over to Oliver and hesitantly wrapped my arms around his waste, squeezing his body to mine. His arms wrapped around my small frame—compared to his—and he put his lips to my hair.

"I'm really sorry," he murmured into my hair.

I shook my head. It wasn't his fault for anything. It was Charlie's fault.

My vision was getting blurry with tears and my nose was getting clogged up with mucus.

I pulled back, and wiped my tears and nose with the destroyed long sleeve shirt.

Looking up at Oliver, I found that he was blushing—I could feel that I was too—and he was crying, too.

A blubbering laugh escaped my mouth from how pathetic we probably looked.

Oliver's mood suddenly changed. He seemed more...serious. He caressed my cheeks with his hands, and started to abolish all traces of the tears that drifted down my face with his thumbs.

"Try not to, you know, trip or anything? Be safe. If not for yourself, then for me, okay?" he told me. He then proceeded to pressing his lips to my hair once again.

"I-I'll try. For you," I replied. I gave him a kiss on the cheek. I took his hand in mine and looked into his deep, coffee-colored eyes.

Unaware of Charlie getting impatient, I stood there, memorizing every line, color, and feature of Oliver's face. Then, as I was about to step forward and give Oliver another bone-crushing hug, someone seized my arm with a tight grip.

Everything melted like it always does when I teleport with Charlie. Oliver was standing there, in the drive-way with tears rolling down his face.

"I love you, Isabella Swan," he mouthed to me. My eyes widened and I began to get a migrane.

I closed my eyes and waited for the melting to end.

"Bella, open your eyes," Charlie said.

I did as I was told while remember what Oliver said to me.

_He _loves _me_, but _I _don't love _him_ like that. I love him like a sister would a brother.

I continued to dwell over the fact that Oliver was in love with me as Charlie grabbed my arm and started dragged me through a forest while I tried not to trip or stub my toe. I was unsuccessful. I fell once and stubbed my toe three times. My feet were throbbing in pain by the time we stopped at an opening in the trees that had light erupting through all of the leaves.

"Walk through this trees. Wait there until Edward Cullen comes for you. He is the one with the bronze hair. One of the Bloodsuckers is a physic, but she can't see any visions of you. I made sure of that. When Edward comes, he's gonna act like he knows you. Just go along with it. When he takes his eyes off of you, then is your chance to get him to ground. Do not kill him. I want him _alive_," Charlie explained.

I didn't respond.

After telling me how proud he was of me and how much he loved me, Charlie vanished.

I shook my head. He doesn't love _me_. He loves what he created.

Taking a deep breath, I stepped through the opening and saw one of the most beautiful things I'd ever seen.

A flourishing, green meadow was surrounded by trees. Walking forward slightly, I discovered a small river running through the middle of the meadow with small, silver fish swimming through it.

I released the breath I was holding, after realizing it.

The amazing grassland I was in had flowers of all kinds planted into the rich soil. I reached down and picked up a lavender-colored flower. I recognized it as the Camas flower. I put it to my nose and smelled in the sweet scent.

My eyes snapped open when I realized that what I was smelling wasn't the flower, but a vampire.

A delicious smelling vampire....

I shook my head repeatedly, trying to get the tempting smell out of my head. I tried to not breath but sooner or later, I had to take a breathe. I gave up trying to get the scent out of my senses, and I embraced it.

I laid down in the middle of the Camas flowers and buried my nose in the spot where the vampire's scent lingered the most. I breathed in heavily,shivering in pure pleasure from the smell.

The more of the aroma I took in, the more I started to remember.

_**The door opened while I was doing my fifth brush. I turned around to find Damon with a little vicious smirk on his face. He motioned for me to go to him, so I did as I was told.**_

Damon....the man who owned the company that captured me when they found out what I could do.

_**They were pale, and had dark circles under their eyes, but were astonishingly beautiful. They were chatting among themselves with a glass of red liquid which I assumed was blood. The one that looked the most beautiful was a bronze haired man, talking to a woman with spiky brown hair. The bronze haired man turned his head in my direction and looked me straight in the eye.**_

Edward Cullen was the bronze haired man. The man who smelled especially mouthwatering. The spiky haired woman was Alice Cullen, one of my best friends. The pale family I saw that day was the Cullen Family.

_**"Okay, then. Isabella, you might want to pay attention too," he said to me, looking quite serious and I was started to get scared, "Isabella is going to be living with you the next year or so. I will provide her with everything she needs to live. You are to see how long she can exactly stay in the same house with the creatures she is meant to hunt."**_

Damon wanted to me live with the Cullen Family, to test my abilities.

_**I got up off the floor and looked Tanya right in the eye. I could see everything inside her eyes. The happiness and relief to be leaving this world, the agony she has been through to live without Vasilii, and the fear of getting killed by me.**_

_**Swiftly, I darted up to her, ripping the shackles right out of the cement and dragging them along with me. I grabbed her bitten arm.**_

_**"I'm sorry. Goodbye.", were the last words I whispered to her before I put her arm to my mouth and began to suck out her life force.**_

Tanya, my ex-best friend, came back to have me kill her. I had killed her boyfriend, Vasilii, a while back. She was devastated and wanted to be free of the pain. I tried to stop myself from killing her, but I failed.

_**Before I could stop myself, I reached over and through the middle of the front seats and kissed his cheek. His grip on the wheel tightened and he tensed up. I muttered a "sorry" and laid back down, terrified that I already ruined our nonexistent friendship.**_

_**I was pretty sure I was blushing, but I didn't really care at the moment. My lips had a tingling sensation and I loved every second of it. The first time I ever kissed a guy, that wasn't my father, is with a vampire. I laughed lightly and smiled to myself.**_

Edward picked me up while I was sleeping on the concrete floor of the room where Tanya had brought me to. We headed to Forks, Washington—where he lives—in his Volvo. Accidentally, I kissed his cheek and as I was falling asleep, I was positive that I saw Edward touch where I'd kissed him.

_**I forgot I was straddling him and just stared into his eyes with him looking back. I could see something in his eyes, but couldn't quite figure out what it was. I was 100 percent sure I was blushing again. Eventually, my hands moved from his shoulders to his hair. As he lifted his head and I bent mine down, I dug my hands into his hair further.**_

Edward had attacked me in the kitchen when I cut myself with a knife. I fought back and gained control over him. I was on top of him and soon our lips touched. Then we were just kissing on the floor until Emmet walked into the room. Embarrassed, I ran upstairs with a red face and I didn't go back down until Alice cheered me up.

_**As we rounded the corner, and before I even got a full view of the living room, I could smell that vehemently lush scent of the one guy Alice said would not be here tonight.**_

Everyone planned to go downstairs and have a sort of party thing. Alice had said Edward wouldn't be there, but she lied. He was there.

_**I could only hear my own breathing and wild heart beat as I fell asleep, to dream of Edward Cullen.**_

After the movie, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, and Rosalie had left Edward and I to talk more. We learned a lot about each other. He played the piano. He loved classical music. He loved Claire de Lune by Debussy. Then, when it was time for me to sleep, he picked me up and carried me upstairs. He put me in my bed and kissed my forehead. He called me _his Goddess_.

**_"Good. Because if any other guy would have been making you moan like that, I would have been furious."_**

I had a dream that it was Edward and I's wedding night. When I was sleeping, I had started moaning and everyone in the house heard me. Edward was glad to find out that he was the man that was giving me pleasure.

**_"Then it's a date...."_**

Edward and I officially decided to set up a date. We watched a _Four Christmases _at a movie theater and then he drove us to a store. That he _bought_. For _me. _The store was a bookstore and had more than one thousand books inside it. It had a piano in the back, too. He played Esme's Favorite Composition that he composed for me. We ended up laying on the bench with me on top of him. Unintentionally, I bit him on the neck and thought he would despise me, but he didn't.

_**"Bella, you'll be the death of me," he said to me, chuckling and shaking his head as we sat there on the bed. My blushing face was faced downward and I was playing with the sheets on the bed. I didn't reply to what Edward had said.**_

I attacked Edward after having a nightmare about Charlie. He comforted me until I fell asleep.

**_Charlie, my father. He was sitting on the only yellow chair I had in my bedroom. When he noticed I had opened the door, he looked up and smiled at me._**

_**"Hello, Bells. Did you miss me?"**_

I had just came out of the bathroom after taking a shower and I spotted Charlie sitting on the chair in my room. Edward was no where in sight.

_**"Mutations are awfully tricky. So many things happen, so many things fail, so many things go wrong. Usually, mutations occur when the organism is forming in the womb. However, for you-and myself-, it wasn't like that," he sighed morosely and looked up from the book.**_

Charlie teleported me to a cave. Charlie had just told me that he had given me my abilities. He was aiming for something different, but he said that he had gotten something so much better. At a young age, he started experimenting with me and when my mother found out, she left him. And me. He is the reason I turned out the way that I am.

I remember that I killed James. I remember Jacob, the boy that was locked up in the cave and how he was a werewolf. I remember being knocked out, just when I was about to show Jacob what my ability was.

I, now, remember that Oliver _is _the one that erased my memories.

**_I felt hands on my pounding head. My eyelids were heavy but I still managed to open them for a couple of seconds._**

**_There was a man with dark, short hair and he was tan. He was muttering jumbled words in his British accent._**

Oliver was that man standing over me. He was erasing my memories. I just caught him in the act.

I remember that my own _father _is the one who did these appalling deeds to me that made me a _monster_.

But these things he did....they led me to Edward.

I was broken out of my thoughts when I heard a gasp, "Bella?"

I sat up straight and looked around.

At the other side of the field was a man in the shadow of the trees. I could see the figure of his tall frame and the outlines of his untamed hair.

I bit my lip and smiled a little.

Edward has arrived.

**Please review,**

**If you don't, that is fine, thanks anyway!!**

**---J**


	25. Chapter 25

**Thanks to that everyone that has reviewed, and/or has this story on favorites/alert!!!!!**

**Check out the Poll!!!!! On my profile!!**

**Disclaimer: All characters and the Twilight Saga itself belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do not own any songs in this story.**

_Previously_

_I was broken out of my thoughts when I heard a gasp, "Bella?"_

_I sat up straight and looked around._

_At the other side of the field was a man in the shadow of the trees. I could see the figure of his tall frame and the outlines of his untamed hair._

_I bit my lip and smiled a little._

_Edward has arrived._

Chapter 25

**So Much – The Spill Canvas**

_How does it feel to know you're everything I need  
The butterflies in my stomach  
They could bring me to my knees  
How does it feel to know you're everything I want  
I've got a hard time saying this  
So I'll sing it in a song_

_Oh I adore the way you carry yourself  
With the grace of a thousand angels overhead  
I love the way the galaxy starts to melt  
When we become one  
When we become one  
When we become one  
When we become one_

_How does it feel  
How does it feel when we get locked into a stare?  
Please don't come looking for me  
When I get lost in the mess of your hair  
How do you feel when everything you've known  
Gets thrown aside  
Never fear, my dear, 'cause we have nothing left to hide_

_Oh I adore the way you carry yourself  
With the grace of a thousand angels overhead  
I love the way the galaxy starts to melt_

_Hold on to me girl  
If you feel your grip getting loose  
Just know that I'm right next to you  
Hold on to me girl  
If you feel your grip getting loose  
Just know that I won't let you down_

_Well, I'm ready  
Well, I'm ready  
I am ready  
To run away with you  
Are you ready?  
Are you ready?  
Are you ready?  
To run away with me_

_Pack your things we can leave today  
Pack your things we can leave today  
Say our goodbyes and get on the train  
Say goodbye  
Just you and I in the sweet unknown  
We can just call each other our home_

_If I had to choose a way to die  
It'd be with you  
In a goosebump infested embrace  
With my overanxious hands cupping your face  
In a goosebump infested embrace  
With my overanxious hands cupping your cherub face_

_How does it feel?  
_

Edward took a step forward into the sunlight. My eyes grew large as I watched him walked—in human speed—toward me with that adorable crooked smile of his. He had scratches all over his face—which is supposed to be impossible. His hair looked like somebody had tried to yank it out.

All in all, he looked like he just climbed out of hell. But he still looked gorgeous.

I stood up. Grinning, my face became red when Edward reached me.

He stood in front of me with his yellow eyes looking into my brown ones. He caressed my cheeks with his hands.

Running his thumbs over my reddened cheeks, he whispered,"Oh, how I have missed," he continued, "that beautiful blush of yours.....," Edward finished.

What he said just made my blush brighten.

"Where have you been for the past few months?" he questioned while putting one arm around my waist and pulling me closer to him. I laid my head on his chest with my arms around his neck, playing with his hair and burrying myself in his amazing scent.

"With my father and this boy named Oliver...," I began. I told him how Charlie made me what I am—and how I am thankful for that, because if he never did, I wouldn't have met Edward or the rest of the Cullens. I told him how Oliver can erase memories, but I left out how he said that he loves me.

Soon, we were laying on the ground, surrounded with Camas flowers. The sun was beginning to set and I just now wondered if Charlie and Oliver were going to come figure out where I was.

Charlie and Oliver left my mind when I remember that I never told Edward about the list. I wasn't sure that I wanted to either. I came here to capture him. If I told him that, he would surely be angry with me.

"You're hiding something," he stated when he noticed how silent I was.

"Yes, I am." It was pointless to lie to him. My blush would just give it away.

"Will you tell me what it is?"

"You'll never want to speak to me again, if I do."

"I'll always want to speak to you. I'll always want to see that blush covering your face. I'll always want to look into your deep, marvelous brown eyes. I will always want you."

I smiled, despite the facts that I was about to tell him.

"There was a list....of people...," I started again. I told him everything. How many people I killed. What their names were. Why I did it instead of saying no to Charlie.

"Your name was on that list. I came here to capture you. Charlie had said he doesn't want you dead. But when I smelled your scent on the flowers and all over the meadow, I remembered everything that happened to me. I remembered that Charlie is foul. I remembered how your family took me in when Damon suggested it. I remember how I came to be what I am," I was silent for a moment, "I remembered you....and how much I missed seeing your face. And how much...I love you."

I was curled up against Edward's chest until he flipped us over, right when I said that I love him.

"Say it again. Please," he begged me, although he positively didn't need to.

"I love you. So much," I said, looking into his topaz eyes that show the love and happiness for me.

His face broke out in a sparkling, white-teethed crooked smile, and he laughed gleefully while standing up and picking me up, bridal style. I squealed but laughed with him. I put my arms around his neck and stared into his stunning, gold eyes.

When he finally stopped twirling us around like a crazy person—a very good-looking crazy person—I rested my head on his shoulder and he looked down at me.

"I love you, too. You are light in my dark, dead heart. You are the only fish in my ocean," he continued, "And one day, you are going to be in a wedding gown with me carrying you like this, into the threshold of our own house," he leaned forward and murmured one last thing before closing the distance between our lips.

"With a glittering wedding ring on that third finger of your left hand."

****

I am sad to say that this is the last chapter of this story, but it had to end sometime, right?

I planned on making a Sequel called "Lethal Venom" but it all depends on how many people are actually going to read and review it!!

Once again, check out the Poll on my profile, pleeeasse!!!!

Please review,

If you don't, that is fine, thanks anyway.

---J


	26. Sneak Peak of Lethal Venom

**As you all know, I finished this story, but seeing as how every single one of you is wonderfully amazing (and I'm just in a good mood), I have a gift for everyone!**

**I know there's a poll up on my profile about which story I should write first, but I know for a fact that I'm going to write this, no matter what, so....This is a sneak peak into the Sequel, _Lethal Venom_.**

**I won't tell y'all what chapter this is going to be, but I'll tell you that this chapter is going to be CRAZY!!! Seriously.**

**I have it all planned out so far, but I'll probably add a few things here and there.**

**So here it is,**

**Enjoy!!!**

Sneak Peak of Lethal Venom

My eyes were glued to her quiescent but still perfect form. My mind is playing tricks on me. It has to be. This....it...this isn't happening. It _can't_ be happening.

She was just laying there on our bed, staring at nothing in particular while that.....loathsome _child _is playing downstairs, completely unaware of what is actually going on. I became enraged just thinking about the infant.

I tried to shake the beautiful girl awake. I tried to beg. I tried to reason with her. I tried to give her my toxins.

But nothing worked.

Bella was still motionless.

**So, there it is.**

**I hoped you all liked it. Because I know I did!**

**Please, tell me what you think.**

**---J**


	27. Now Up: Lethal Venom, Chapter 1

**The first chapter of _Lethal Venom_ is now up!**

**Thank you to all of those who are going to read it!**

**Have a nice night or day!**

**---J**


End file.
